sin rastro ni camino
by anylau
Summary: cuando el joven líder se pierde sin dejar rastro y sus hermanos se quedan sin camino tienen que acostumbrarse a su ausencia, ponerse en el lugar que su hermano ocupaba, levantarse y seguir adelante, pero no saben que desde las sombras un nuevo enemigo los asecha/EN PAUSA Y PROCESO DE ARREGLARLO
1. Capítulo 1: enfermedad

**Hola! éste es mi primer fic, está ambientado a la serie del 2012, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que les guste n.n**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CAPITULO UNO: ENFERMEDAD

CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK- 2:00 AM

Era una noche fría en la ciudad, ninguna persona normal saldría con ese clima, ¡y menos a esa hora!, ya que eran exactamente las 2 de la madrugada. Nadie, salvo esas cuatro sombras que saltaban de edificio en edificio, realizando maniobras y saltos mortales. Cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado significaría la muerte segura, pero, estas cuatro sombras literalmente se reían de la muerte mientras hacían esos movimientos todas las noches

No, sin duda esas cuatro figuras no eran personas normales

Dada por realizada su "aventura" de la semana deciden regresar a su escondite subterráneo. Con un sigilo digno de un ninja entran a la alcantarilla, pasan de puntillas por toda la guarida y comienzan a subir las escaleras en una fila, lentamente, ya casi llegan, un poco más…

 _-ACHUUU!_

Es curioso como un sonido puede arruinarlo todo. Eso pensaron las 4 figuras porque después de que la sombra de hasta en frente tropezara por la sorpresa, llevándose de lleno a las otras 3

PRRROOOOOOOM!

La caída provocó, lógicamente -según el más inteligente de los 4-, un gran estruendo (quizás más ruidoso de lo que esperaba)

 _-AUUU AUUU MI PIESESITOOO_

 _-Hey, Intrépido, si no es mucha molesta, ¡¿PODRIAS QUITARTE DE ENCIMA?!_

 _-Don, por favor quita tu bo de "ahí"_

 _-Leo, eso no es mi bo, salió volando y MIGUEL ANGEL DEJA DE GRITARME EN LA OREJA!_

 _-AAUU RAFA APLASTO MI HERMOSO PIESITOO!_

 _-QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA INTREPIDO!_

 _-NO PUEDO HASTA QUE DON QUITE SU BO DE AHÍ_

 _-MI PIE!_

 _-QUE ESO NO ES MI BO_

 _-OH, CLARO QUE NO, ¿¡ENTONCES QUE ESTÁ EN MI…_

 _-alguien vio mi sai?_

 _-o dios mio_

 _-MI PIEE_

 _-YA CÁLLATE CON TU OLOROSO PIE ENANO_

 _-YA!, silencio, Rafa alcánzame tu sai está en mi…_

 _-NO DES DETALLES_

 _-ok, lo siento, Mikey levanta el bo de Don y pásamelo, Rafa ayuda a Don y Don a Mikey_

Una vez levantados y sacudidos, Don y Rafa voltean a su hermano mayor, quien los miraba con cara de desentendido

 _-¿Qué?_

-¿ _Cómo fue que tropezaste si ya casi estábamos?-preguntó_ Don terminando de estirarse

 _-Uh, emm… es que me asusté con el estornudo de Mikey-_ dijo Leo intentando que no se notara su vergüenza

En ese momento todos voltean a ver a Miguel Ángel quien se estaba sobando su aun adolorido pie

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó_ Mikey cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban fijas en el

 _-¿Estás enfermo?-_ preguntó Don acercándose a revisarlo

 _-Bueno, me duele la garganta desde la mañana y estuve estornudando_

 _-ya nos dimos cuenta enano_

 _-Oigan un momento-_ interrumpió Leo _-Con la caída y todo el arguende de hace rato el Sensei no se ha levantado_

Todos se miraron entre preocupados y curiosos, se dirigieron a la habitación de su padre y abrieron la puerta, introduciendo en la oscuridad, convirtiéndose nuevamente en sombras

 _-Está muy oscuro_ \- dijo la sombra regordeta

 _-Maldita sea, ¿dónde está el apagador?_ - **(no hace falta decir quién era)**

 _-¡Aquí esta!-_ El grito triunfal de Leo fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la luz se encenderá y todos se miraran confundidos

 _-Sensei?_ \- Mikey se acerco a la cama de su padre viendo el bulto que había en ella

Al descubrir ese bulto vieron a su padre temblando y sudando

 _-¡SENSEI!-_ gritaron los cuatro quelonios al ver a su padre así

 _-DON, ¿QUE LE PASA?_ -pregunto el Menor de los cuatro con lagrimas en los ojos

 _-Creo que está enfermo, tiene fiebre y necesita medicamentos, probablemente te contagio a ti también Mikey, todos aléjense de ellos-_ dicho eso los tres hermanos no infectados salieron de la habitación

 _-Ok, Doni, ¿como qué medicamentos ocupa?_

 _-No lo sé leo, necesito revisarlos mejor, voy por mis cosas_ -dicho eso Donatello fue a su laboratorio por lo que necesitaba dejando a sus hermanos solos

 _-Oye y se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿para qué querías que Mikey te pasara el bo cuando nos caímos?-_ a Rafa le comía la curiosidad, el tuvo que ayudar a Don y Don a Mikey ¿pero el que hizo?

 _-Oh, bueno, es que cuando caímos me golpee la pierna con la esquina del barandal, pero ya estoy bien, ya no me duele_ -¡MENTIROSO! Le gritaba su conciencia pero no quería preocupar a los chicos más de lo que ya estaban. Pero lo cierto es que le dolía hasta el alma y apenas podía disimularlo

 _-¿Seguro intrépido?_

 _-sí, ¿y desde cuando tan interesado?-preguntó leo de forma burlona_

 _-Cállate si no quieres que…_

 _-¡LEO!-_ Rafa no pudo seguir ya que un grito casi desesperado del laboratorio lo interrumpió _-¡LEOOO!_

 _-¿QUÉ PASA?, ¿A QUIÉN MATARON? ¿A QUIÉN SE LLEVÓ DESTRUCTOR?-_ gritó Leo corriendo hasta el laboratorio

 _-¿qué?, no Leo, es que ya tengo la lista de los medicamentos que ocupan-_ dijo Don un tanto divertido por la reacción de su hermano

 _-Oh-_ Leo se calmo y se dirigió a donde estaba doni- _¡entonces no me grites porque me altero!_

 _-Jajaja, ya nos dimos cuenta "sin miedo"_ -dijo Rafa entrando al laboratorio

 _-Si, ya rafa. Don, dame la lista de medicinas, mientras tanto yo voy por la medicina, Rafa ayuda a Don en lo que necesite_

 _-Aguántame las carnes intrépido, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-_ Rafa se puso en frente de Leo antes de que saliera

 _-Por las medicinas ¿a dónde más?-_ contesto Leo tratando de salir pero Rafa le estaba impidiendo el paso

-¿Ir tu solo? No lo creo, el clan del pie está más activo y fuerte últimamente

 _-Rafa, se que te preocupa Leo-_ Don, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo decidió intervenir por el bien de su hermano y padre- _Pero necesito ayuda aquí y aparte todos sabemos que, si hay alguien completamente capaz de destruir 30 foot-bots y salir sin un rasguño es Leo_

 _-Meh… está bien, pero cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿ok?_

 _-Okey mamá-_ dijo Leo burlándose para después salir de la guarida, sabía que en el fondo Rafa se preocupa por sus hermanos

CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK- 3:23 AM

Leonardo corría por las azoteas de todo Nueva York en busca de una farmacia 24hr, iba disfrazado hasta los tobillos por si lo vieran cuando, de repente, algo capto su atención, lo vio por casualidad pero ahora no podía despegar la vista de la ventana donde en una pared pintada de rosa y con repisas de peluches había en un clavo un muy buen dibujo, excelente se podría decir, pero ese no era el asunto, no, el asunto es que en el dibujo estaba él…

Tomando el té con un gorro rosa

Paró en seco y se dirigió a esa ventana, ¿pero qué… Quién en este mundo hacia dibujos de el tomando el té?, abrió la ventana y se introdujo lentamente, con mucho cuidado, ya casi estaba…

 _-ACHUUU!_

Leo sintió como un deja vu, se alarmó por ese sonido que salió de detrás de él y piso unos patines que estaban tirados cayendo directamente al suelo, lo bueno era que estaba alfombrado, sino el golpe que se hubiera dado

Ok no era su día, "vaya ninja" pensó, "dos veces ese día, ¿y si me pasa en una misión? Lo arruinaría todo"

 _-señor tortuga ¡si vino!, uh, ¿está bien?_

Esa inocente y dulce vocecita lo despertó de sus pensamientos y como un rayo salto y se escondió donde pudo

 _-Jajaja, no tema señor tortuga, soy yo_

Leo asomó la cabeza y vio a una niña pequeña, al parecer no llegaba al los doce, tendría unos diez u once máximo. Entonces la recordó. Cuando un día callo mutágeno sobre Spike, la tortuga que era la mascota/mejoramigo/confidente/almagemela/amorplatonico ) **(ok ese ultimo no)** de rafa él se había encontrado con esa niña cuando fue a buscar mutágeno y termino en una extraña fiesta del té con esa niña con tal de que no tomara su "té" (que en realidad era mutágeno)

 _-¡Oh! Hola, emm... yo lamento, uh haber entrado así en tu habitación yo... es que me llamo la atención el dibujo que tienes en tu pared_ -dijo leo nervioso, no siempre hablas con un humano. O bueno, el no

 _-Oh, ¿éste?_ \- preguntó quitándolo de la pared-¿ _te gusta?_ _Yo lo hice-_ concluyo muy orgullosa

 _-Sí, está muy bien para alguien de tu edad_

 _-¿Viniste a otra fiesta del té?-_ en ese momento Leo notó que a su lado había una mesita y varias sillitas con osos de peluche, así que entendió que había vuelto a interrumpir el juego de la niña. pero… ¿a las tres y media de la mañana?

 _-Emm ¿no es muy tarde para que estés despierta?-_ Leo no se imaginaba por que una niña de su edad estaría despierta a esas horas y jugando al té

 _-Oh, lo que pasa es que mi tío está de visita y está hablando con mi mamá allá abajo así que me dieron permiso de quedarme tarde n.n_

 _-"Que familia más extraña" -_ dijo Leo para sus adentros

 _-Ven, vamos a jugar-_ dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la mesita- _si no vienes voy a gritar-_ dijo una vez que vio que Leo no se acercaba

 _-Espera, es que me tengo que ir, un hermano está enfermo y…-_ Leo no pudo seguir ya que vio como la niña se preparaba para gritar _-¡no grites! ya voy_

 _-¡Wii!, ahora, que te prefieres, ¿té de jazmín o manzanilla?_

 _-No puede ser-_ gruño-murmuró Leo

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Que me gusta el té jejeje-_ respondió le algo temeroso de que la niña gritara- _Emm de jazmín por favor_

 _-Un té de jazmín a la orden-_ la niña iba a servirle el té cuando paró en seco y volteo a ver a Leo- _Oh, como pude olvidarlo-_ dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario _-Te tienes que poner esto_

Dios. Padre. Santo. Cristo. Redentor. De la santísima. Trinidad. Inmaculada…

¿Por qué me odias?

La niña saco de su armario un gorro y una bufanda de color rosa a juego y luego un trapito de tela rosa con dos agujeros que hacía de bandana- _ten, póntelos._

Que destructor ni que nada, esta niña era la maldad pura

Después de un largo debate la niña le puso todas esas solo el gorro (más porque no cabía en el vestido que por otra cosa)

Genial, ahora mientras su padre agonizaba ahí estaba él, vestido de rosa y tomando el té con una niñita humana, genial, eso no se podía poner peor

¿No?

 _-ahora levanta el meñi…_

 _-EMI, ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?_

La voz que se escucho desde las escaleras y los pasos seguidos hicieron que a Leo se le erizara la piel. Esa voz. Era la voz de Hun

Leo se escondió lo mejor que pudo en el techo del armario como un rayo, no tanto por si lo vieran, sino porque lo vieran ASÍ.

La niñita captó la indirecta tan directa y puso una vocecita inocente- _Oh, solo estaba hablando con mi amigo el osito Cassy tío Hun_

 _-Muy bien mi niña pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir, yo ya me voy, adiós princesa -_ Leo jamás había escuchado ese tono paternal en Hun. Daba miedo

 _-Si tío Hun, adiós_ -dicho eso Hun se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para después irse _-Lo siento señor tortuga pero creo que se tiene que ir-_ dijo una vez que escucho los pasos bajando la escalera

Leo salió del armario y exhaló profundo, tenía los nervios de punta _-Ok, nos vemos después, y a la próxima si traeré el té o galletitas-_ aunque no lo admitiera Leo le había agarrado cariño a la niñita que lo obligaba a tomar el té vestido de rosa

Leo se despidió y también le dio un beso en la frente a la niñita, abrió la ventana y cuando se iba a ir se volteo-descansa-y saltó por la ventana, dejando dentro el gorro rosa

 _-Vaya, vaya, ¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para esa niñita, eh Leo?_ -la voz atrás de él hizo que le diera un escalofrió, ok, definitivamente ese no era su día. Se puso en posición de batalla

 _-Karai_

 _-Hola leo, con que visitando a tu noviecita, lamento interrumpir_

 _-claro que no, a diferencia de los de tu clan, yo no soy un pedófilo_

 _-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué hacías ahí?-_ preguntó Karai con una sonrisa burlona

Leo se puso como tomate y miró el suelo _-no te importa_

 _-¿Qué?-_ por muy ninja que fuera Karai, no pudo alcanzar a escucharlo

 _-Que no te importa-_ Leo volvió a repetir pero un poco mas fuerte

karai frunció el ceño, por que Leo no se lo decía de una vez _-¿Qué hacías? No habría problema si no fuera algo malo Leo_

 _-¿Qué? Ahora me dirás que estás celosa_

Karai se sonrojó y estaba por hablar cuando una voz la interrumpió

 _-ya, ya, basta de charlas…_ solo aléjate de mi sobrina

Hun apareció desde las sombras con los que serían fácilmente de 30-40 Robo-pies siguiéndolo

 _-Hun, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-No creerás que no me di cuenta que estabas en el armario disfrazado de lolita, si no, ¿quién habría alertado a el clan del píe? ¡Ataquen!_

Una patada, dos, un golpe barredor, una tajada de espadas, otras más patadas y golpes y saltos y tajadas de espadas, katas y por último 3 shurikens y los robo pies estaban fuera de línea

Pero cuando iba a decir que si eso era todo sintió una presencia atrás de él, se volteó, pero no lo hizo a tiempo para evitar un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder, se puso de nuevo en pose defensiva y después esquivó barios golpes de Hun, intentó darle una patada pero olvidó que se golpeo en la mañana y un dolor horrible hizo que fallara, Hun se dio cuenta y lo golpeo en su pierna, no hubiera caído de no ser por la herida de la caída de la mañana, luego sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y después se desmalló

 _-Eso fue fácil, estaba herido de la pierna_

Karai se acerco un poco más a Leo fingiendo revisar que estuviera inconsciente- _Lo siento-_ le susurro al oído antes de que se lo llevaran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, se aceptan dudas, criticas y sugerencias. Recuerden que es mi primer fic así qué a lo mejor no es tan genial como muchos otros pero hago el esfuerzo :3**

 **UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAU!**


	2. capitulo 2: sin rastro

**¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capitulo 2, ¿a donde se habrán llevado a leo? ¿Que harán sus hermanos? AVERÍG…**

 ***se escuchan golpes en la puerta* _NO GRITES Y YA DUERMETE!_**

 ***susurrando*averígüenlo aquí ;)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CAPITULO DOS: SIN RASTRO

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO- 5:20 AM

 _-Lo siento-_ Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que perdiera por completo la conciencia

Se disculpa pero… ¿por qué?

Oh, por eso. Ahora lo recuerda

Estaba buscando medicina, se encontró el dibujo, la niña, el disfraz rosa, Hun, Karai, otra vez Hun pero con ninjas del pie, la pelea, la caída, el pinchazo, todo eso tenía sentido en la cabeza de Leo excepto por una cosa " _lo siento"_ esas dos palabras lo desconcertaron más que cuando vio el dibujo de la niña

Pero tenía que dejar eso para después, ahora se tenía que concentrar en abrir los ojos, con la confusión de lado ahora pudo notar que su cabeza le dolía y que se sentía mareado y somnoliento, cuando pudo abrir un poco los ojos se encontró con un cuarto que, aunque las luces estaban apagadas pudo reconocerlo blanco

Intento moverse un poco para alcanzar el comunicador y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, el comunicador se le cayó en la pelea y dos: estaba encadenado y sin sus katanas. No se necesitaba ser un ninja para saber que eso no era bueno

Pero de repente se escucho una voz computarizada por unos altavoces

 _-El sujeto de pruebas ha despertado antes de tiempo, iniciando protocolo amarillo-_ dicho eso comenzó a salir un gas de las paredes y se comenzó a sentir mareado

No, eso no podía ser bueno

ALCANTARILLAS- MEDIA HORA ANTES

 _-Ya es muy tarde y Leo no regresa_ -decía un muy enojado Rafael mientras ayudaba a Donatello a preparara un té

 _-Ya Rafa, calma, recuerda que está lejos la farmacia 24 hrs, está al otro lado de la ciudad -_ decía Donatello mientras servía el té en una taza

 _-Si Don, lo entiendo, ¿pero un hora?-_ decía Rafael perdiendo la paciencia

 _-Si te tranquilizas le llamaré_ -dicho eso Don dejo la taza al lado y le marcó a su hermano mayor

-Piip piip piip- hola, soy Leo deja tu mensaje-piip

 _-No contesta-_ dijo Don extrañado

 _-Revisa la señal de su rastreador_

¿Era su imaginación o Rafa había usado su cerebro?- _buena idea… demasiado buena, estoy pensando que quizás te deba meter con Sensei y Mikey_

 _-¡Oye! Yo también tengo cerebro_ \- dijo quejándose

 _-Jamás dije que no lo tuvieras, que lo usaras es otra cosa-_ dijo Don volviendo la vista a su comunicador

 _-Ahora si veras…_

 _-Qué raro -_ dijo interrumpiendo a Rafael

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-No se mueve_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Tranquilo, tal vez se le_ cayó _y no se dio cuenta_

 _-Oh, si, COMO LEO ES TAN DESCUIDADO-dijo recalcando lo último, leo podría ser muchas cosas, pero descuidado no, o al menos no fuera de la guarida_

 _-Bueno, vamos a buscarlo y aprovechemos para comprar la medicina por si cualquier cosa_

 _-Ok_

Y así los dos hermanos salieron de la guarida, no sin antes avisarles a sus enfermos que iban a salir, pero no dijeron para que

CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK- 5:00

Los hermanos pararon en la azotea de un edificio abandonado

 _-Aquí es-_ anuncio Don y frenaron- _Aquí está la señal del comunica… oh_

Frente a ellos se encontraban 37 (según los rápidos cálculos de Donatello) robo-pies destruíos e indicios de pelea (lógicamente)

- _Oh no-_ Rafa vio muchos robots tirados (no era muy bueno con los números así que para él solo eran muchos)

 _-Tranquilo rafa, están destruidos, Leo debe estar en alguna parte de seguro…-_ Don intentó mantener la calma, seguro que Leo estaba en algún lugar cerca

-Si, mejor hay que darnos prisa con la medicina del maestro y algo de vitamina para Mikey-Rafa se tragó los impulsos de salir corriendo a buscar a Leo y decirle a Don que el tenia razón, que no debieron dejar solo a Leo y que su cerebro no era tan "mas mejor" como decía

Pero se lo tragó, había cosas más urgentes por el momento

GUARIDA- 5:24 AM

Miguel Angel estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, no quería salir por miedo a despertar a Splinter y comenzara a retorcerse como cuando llegaron, aparte no le gustaba ver a su papi así

 _-Lala la laaaaa-_ tarareaba tratando de distraerse un poco así que se le ocurrió ir a comer algo, así que salió muy sigilosamente

De camino se pasó por el cuarto de Rafael y se detuvo enfrente de este

*Toc, toc, toc* _-Rafaaa, ¿ya llegarooon?-_ al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta y sonrió al encontrar la habitación vacía- _Perfecto-_ dijo entrando a la habitación

GUARIDA-6:00 AM

 _-…y entonces PUUM el krang lo pulverizó_

 _-Rafa, si el krang quisiera pulverizar a Leo lo hubiera hecho al instante, no se tiene que llevar a alguien a una nave espacial para pulverizarlo_

 _-No, pero que tal si…-_ Rafael se detuvo a medio camino-¿ _Escuchaste eso?-_ preguntó viendo a Don

 _-Emmm ¿no?_

 _-Exacto-_ ambos se voltearon a ver, Mikey estaba en la casa y no hacia ruido, a no ser… que no estuviera en la casa. En ese instante como si hubieran leído el pensamiento del otro. Pusieron cara de susto, 2 hermanos perdidos era lo menos que necesitaban en ese momento

 _-¡MIKEYY!-_ gritaron al mismo tiempo y un ruido se escucho en el piso de arriba seguido de una voz familiar

 _-VOOOOOOY_ -entonces como un rayo Miguel Ángel salió de la habitación de Rafa pero tropezó con algo que tenía escondido detrás del caparazón por lo que se fue rodando por las escaleras y cayó en frente de sus hermanos

 _-Emmm Mikey te ayu…-_ comenzó a decir Don pero fue interrumpido

 _-¿¡ENANO QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN MI HABITACION!?_

 _-N-nada Rafita lindo, yo solo estaba pasando y me pareció escuchar un ruido ehehe-_ aun que mikey no la dijera admiraba a su hermano de rojo por su fuerza y carácter, pero tampoco es como si fuera a decirlo en voz alta

Tampoco es como si fuera a decir en voz alta que le gustaba ir a su habitación, ponerse una de sus bandanas rojas y fingir ser el mientras no estaba

 _-Más te vale que eso sea cierto porque si no utilizaré tu caparazón de tabla de surf en el desagüe-_ Rafa levantó el puño en señal de advertencia pero un grito de parte de Mikey hizo que se sobresaltara

 _-¡NOOOO! una vez soñé que esa agua era…_

 _-¡Solo fue un sueño!-_ se apresuró a decir Donatello, recordando aquella vez que le dijo a Mikey lo que eran las aguas residuales y quedó traumado, pero como Víbora-alga lo dejó inconsciente pensó que fue un sueño

 _-Y… ¿por qué tardaron tan poco?-_ preguntó aún en el suelo tratando de cambiar el tema

 _-¿Poco? Si nos tardamos de más por tu apestoso jarabe de bebé-_ dijo Rafa acercándose para ayudarlo _\- Y aparte… oye ¿qué escondes detrás de tu caparazón?-_ preguntó Refael después de ayudar a Mikey a pararse

 _-¡NADA, SOLO COMIDA!-_ dijo Mikey casi gritando para después meterse eso al la boca

 _-Ok… ahora venimos, tenemos que darle la medicina al Sensei y después hablarle de algo-_ dijeron para después dirigirse a la habitación de su padre

 _-¡ezpheden! ¿ónde ezthá leoh?_ (¡esperen! ¿dónde está leo?)-preguntó Miguel Ángel aún con ese objeto en la boca

 _-De eso es de lo que le queremos hablar-_ dijo Don cabizbajo para después dirigirse a la habitación de su padre seguido de Rafael

Y así Mikey se quedó solo en la sala

 _-Aaggd-_ escupió la prenda que tenía en la boca para no ahogarse- _Esos dos se traen algo_ -dijo para después llevarse la bandana roja que había escupido a la habitación de Rafa

*Toc, toc, toc*- _¿Sensei? ¿Podemos pasar?_ -Donatello estaba muy preocupado, ¿Qué harían sin Leo? ¿Quién los guiaría y rescataría en las misiones? ¿Quién contraloría a Rafa cuando se descontrolara? ¿Quién le ayudaría en el laboratorio? ¿QUIEN LE SEGUIRIA SUS JUEGOS TONTOS A MIKEY? ¿QUIEN SOPORTARIA A LA FAMILIA ENTERA?-llegado a ese punto Don se estaba hiperventilando

 _-Oye, tranquilo, lo encontraremos_

 _-S-si gracias Rafa, es solo que no…-_ fue interrumpido por una débil voz en el interior del cuarto de su padre

- _Pasen hijos míos_

 _-Hai sensei-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de abrir la puerta

- _Tenemos su medicina Sensei_ -dijo Don un poco incomodo por ver a su padre así, normal mente Leo se encargaba de atender a los enfermos y Don a curarlos, cosas muy parecidas, pero no iguales

 _-Oh, gracias Donatello, pero estaba enterado de que tu hermano Leonardo iba a traerla_

 _-De eso te queríamos hablar-_ Rafa decidió hablar viendo que su hermano estaba un poco "indispuesto" _-nosotros...-_ suspiró- _nosotros no sabemos donde esta, el fue por su medicamento pero se estaba tardando mucho y Don y yo fuimos a ver qué pasaba por que el rastreador de su teléfono no se movía y se había quedado en una azotea de un edificio abandonado y… y… yluegovimosunmontónderobopiestiradosenelpisojuntoconelcomunicadordeLeoperoélnoestabaynosabemosdondeestáyoledijeaDonquefueramosconelperonoquizolosientolosientoperdimosaLeo-_ llegado a ese punto Rafael estaba tan nervioso que apenas su enfermo y desorientado padre le pudo entender

- _ya veo-_ dijo su padre rascándose la barba con su típico y monótono tono de voz, pero Rafael y Donatello notaron algo más en su voz, después de todo, es su padre, ¿no?- _esperaremos a mañana, si no regresa irán a buscarlo, pero por lo pronto atiendan a su hermano menor y recen porque Leonardo esté bien_

Los chicos suspiraron y le hicieron una reverencia a su padre- _Hai Sensei_

Sus hijos salieron de su habitación y lo dejaron solo, si, se sentía pésimo, y de seguro que se veía peor, pero decidió no descansar, tenía que intentar contactar a su hijo, lo menos que quería era que su hijo se lastimara

O perdiera

O lo secuestraran

O lo torturaran

O la maltrataran

O lo mataran

O.. o… ok se tenía que relajar, probablemente se entretuvo persiguiendo algunos ladrones o deteniendo algún delito. Sí, eso debía ser, ese era su hijo, el responsable y bueno y siempre defendiendo a los inocentes y jamás cometiendo algún acto imprudente… O TAL VEZ LO SECUESTRARON LOS KRANGS Y LO LLEVARON A LA DIMENSIÓN X PARA MUTARLO POR UNA TORTUGA GIGANTE COMO SLASH, oh no, ¡SU BEBE RESPONSABLE SE CONVERTIRÍA EN UN DELINCUENTE!, tenía que contactarlo ahora mismo, no podría soportar a dos Rafaeles

- _Oh Leonardo, ¿donde estas?_

Lo que Splinter no sabía es que lo que les esperaba no era solo una simple perdida como en un centro comercial, una escapada juvenil de una noche

No, eso era peor

Porque lejos, lejos de ahí, había un asustado Leonardo que, desorientado, trataba de entender mejor las voces que salían de varios altavoces dando órdenes mientras todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor por un extraño gas, pero, antes de que todo se volviera por competo negro pudo captar lo que decía una voz

 _-tranquilo Leonardo, no te haremos daño por ahora, no hasta que todo esté listo_

Entonces la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hola otra vez, antes que nada les tengo que decir que ahora no pondré las horas o al menos no cada vez que cambie el lugar, y dirán ¿Por qué? Pues es que se me revuelven todas las horas y termino echa bolas y prefiero ponerlo solo ciertas ocasiones**

 **Y otra cosa, en esta historia los chicos y su padre no saben que karai es hija de splinter y de nuevo dirán ¿Por qué? Pueees NO SEAN CHISMOSOS/AS todo a su tiempo muajajajaja (insertar risa malvada aquí)**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿regular? ¿pasable? Como sea, ¡hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews, BYE! *se escuchan golpes en la puerta* SI SI, Ya me voy a dormir!**


	3. capitulo 3: las pruebas

**Hola otra vez, este capítulo se trata solo de Leonardo, algunas cosas se explicarán en siguientes capítulos, lamento que este se tardó un poco en subir que los anteriores pero lo bueno se hace esperar ;) (ok no) DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"entre comillas "" pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO TRES: LAS PRUEBAS**

Frio, lo único que sentía era la fría superficie en la que se encontraba. Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y poco a poco sus sentidos fueron regresando en sí, después, todo se vino abajo

-¡ _Hola hola hola!, veo que ya desspertasste, ¿cómo te sientess?, ¿mareado?, tranquilo luego te acosstumbraráss,-_ Leo reconoció esa voz, era la misma que había oído antes de desmallarse, y no solo eso, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que esa era una voz que odiaba demasiado, esa era la voz de Baxter Stockman.

 _-¡Qué quieres Stockman!-_ más que como una pregunta la voz de Leo sonó como una exigencia. Abrrió la boca para seguir pero fue interrumpido por una descarga eléctrica que le dolió hasta el caparazón- AAGG! **(Intento de grito :P)**

 _-No, no, no, másss respeto tortuga, o eso sserá máss fuerte para la próxima… Bueno, en verdad digas lo que digas serán más fuertes -_ en ese momento Stockman le dio una descarga más fuerte a Leo, haciéndolo gritar aún más alto _-¡POR TU CULPA YO SSOY UNA ABOMMINACIÓN!, si el maesstro destructor no me hubiera encargado otra cosa para ti ya esstaríass muerto-_ siseó eso último, las palabras llenas de odio- _y respecto a tu pregunta… digamoss que esstamos haciendo una sserie de pruebass, pero no te daré mass información._

Leo seguía siendo electrocutado, pero al momento en que escucho el nombre de destructor paró de gritar y se concentro en no emitir un solo quejido, no, no le daría esa satisfacción. Ni a él, ni a destructor.

 _-Como veráss la primera prueba ess de que tanto ssopórtan lass tortugass la electricidad-_ dijo Stockman cuando terminó de darle esa descarga- _y cada vez serán máss fuertess que la anterior._

Dicho eso le dio otra descarga, y otra, y otra, y otra más, y así siguió una y otra vez hasta que Leo perdió la cuenta y lo único que sabía era que dolía, quemaba y ardía, pero no podía darles el lujo de escucharlo lamentarse, no debía mostrarles debilidad y se mordía la lengua cuando de vez en cuando se le escapaban gemidos de dolor. Y así siguió hasta que lentamente todo se fue haciendo más oscuro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó, pero se sentía peor que pésimo, todo le dolía, ardía y sus extremidades estaban entumidas. En pocas palabras; se sentía tortuga asada.

Iba a intentar levantarse pero simplemente bastó que moviera un dedo para que le doliera hasta el alma, así que prefirió no averiguar qué se sentía mover algo más.

Desde una pantalla Karai miraba a Leo, se veía horrible, y seguro se sentía igual, pero bueno, había movido un dedo, eso era algo. Pero para desgracia de Leo, eso también era "algo" para otra persona. y ella lo sabía.

 _-Comiencen la prueba-_ ordenó destructor.

 _-Maestro, el cachorro aún está despertando-_ habló Tiger Claw, quien pensaba que le podrían sacar más provecho a Leo que con esas tontas pruebas _\- quizás si esp…-_ pero fue interrumpido.

- _Dije. Comienza. La prueba-_ dijo destructor con voz aún más intimidante.

 _-S-si maestro desstructor_ **-** y dicho eso Stockman pulsó un botón que se encontraba en un panel lleno de estos. Solo con su buena suerte su maestro iría a ver el progreso del análisis cuando el espécimen estaba inconsciente.

Leo abrió los ojos de nuevo comenzando a sentirse mejor, pero cuando se iba a aventurar a moverse un poco más escuchó la estática del altavoz encendiéndose seguido de la voz de Stockman- _Ssegunda prueba tortuga: resssistencia al frío._

 _-Oh no-_ Leo casi no podía pensar una prueba tan mala para una tortuga o cualquier otro reptil.

Pronto, la temperatura fue bajando hasta que a Leo le salía humillo por la nariz. Comenzó a temblar y entre quejas se hiso un ovillo en el suelo mientras temblaba.

 _-A cuanto esta la temperatura Stockman?_

 _-A 0.12 señor, pero al ssser de sangre fría le afffecta más._

 _-Bájalo a 0.30-_ ordenó.

 _-pero señor, eso es casi lo máximo que puede soportar un ser humano, el cacho-_ Tiger Claw defendió otra vez

 _-SILENCIO, será a .30 grados-_ sentenció Destructor.

"a este ya le dio la locura senil"-pensó Karai "aunque con todo lo de la venganza era obvio que tendría que pasar algún día"

 _-ssi maestro_

Leo sintió como se enfrió aun más su entorno y vio en un pequeño termómetro en la pared cómo los grados descendían rápidamente hasta llegar a -30°

"¡Esto debe ser una broma!, Stockman sabe que soy un reptil, ¡UN MALDITO REPTIL" Leo pensaba mientras se acurrucaba más en sí mismo. "Pensé que era un poco inteligente ¿Qué cuanto puede aguantar una tortuga el frío? La pregunta en sí es tonta, es obvio que no puedo aguantar tanto como un humano"

Pero Stockman no es tan tonto, ¿para qué desperdiciar su tiempo en una prueba de frio para un reptil?"

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que venía del altavoz _-Hola tortuga_ -Leo se tenso al momento de reconocer la voz de Destructor _-se que la debes estar pasando un poco mal-_ el tono de voz que estaba usando le dio un escalofrío, era extraño, entre consolador y amenazante ¿eso siquiera se puede?- _pero tranquilo, todo se acabará y te podrás ir si contestas solo esta simple y sencilla pregunta:_

 _¿Donde se esconde Hamato Yoshi?_

"a este ya lo agarró la locura senil _"-debes estar loco si crees que te voy a decir-_ contestó Leo en tono muy bajo.

 _-Respuesta incorrecta-_ gruñó Saki y unos segundos después comenzó a hacer mucho aire helado, Leo ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía ni le importaba mientras temblaba violentamente.

"no" pensó "el no ganará esta", se comenzó a sentar lentamente, temblando pero mirando de manera desafiante a la cámara que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, se puso a cuatro y se impulso para quedar de pié mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no estuviera atrapado por el enemigo, como si no estuviera a una temperatura extremadamente baja, como si no le estuviera dedicando esa sonrisa a Destructor

 _-Hmm, con que tiene agallas-_ dijo Saki algo molesto- _veamos cuanto le duran-_ dicho eso presionó un botón y se activó el altavoz _-se me acaba la paciencia tortuga. ¿donde está Hamato Yoshi?_

Leonardo solo frunció el seño en señal de respuesta.

 _-Ya veremos, Stockman._

 _-SSi maestro._

Leo comenzó a escuchar de nuevo el sonido del termómetro bajar y este quedó en -35° y se puso a dar vueltas medio trotando para entrar en calor.

 _-Última advertencia. DÓNDE ESTÁ HAMATO YOSHI_

Leo se detuvo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa de superioridad típica en Rafa y preguntó con una voz casi tan inocente como la de Mikey _\- ¿q-quién es H-hamato Yoshi?-_ destructor vio como le alzaba el dedo de en medio antes de caer inconsciente.

 _-Maldito-_ masculló destructor y antes de salir le ordenó a Stockman _\- encárgate de él, solo has que escupa la información y apura tus tontas pruebas, ah, y necesito que vayas por un encargo al mulle._

Leo se despertó en el suelo de la habitación, pero esta estaba a oscuras, bueno, casi, más bien las luces estaban bajas, se sentía como entumecido y como si lo hubieran golpeado, esperó casi media hora pero no pasó nada, así que se puso a cuatro y se paró.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver mejor la habitación, no del todo porque estaba algo oscuro, pero pudo distinguir esa mesa con ataduras donde lo electrocutaron, pero no había notado una compuerta que estaba cerrada justo sobre ella, mas allá había una silla como de dentista que no le causaba mucha tranquilidad, en la pared estaba el termómetro, en el piso había una especie de coladera como la de la regadera de la guarida y en una esquina la cámara de seguridad.

Continuó mirando la cámara durante varios instantes. Estaba todo calmado, el ambiente casi se sentía pacífico.

Y entonces, algo había cambiado. Se giró sobre sí mismo en posición de ataque y miró a su alrededor, la silla estaba en la misma posición de antes, la mesa también y la compuerta sobre ésta aún permanecía cerrada, así que, ¿qué era lo que sentía?

Una voz a sus espaldas le dio la respuesta _-Hola Leo_

Leo se volteó rápidamente listo para actuar pero se sorprendió de su visitante _-Karai_

-¿ _qué tal?_

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿vienes a torturarme o solo a matarme?-_ los músculos de Leo estaban tensos y su mente lista para actuar en caso de ser necesario.

En ese momento Karai lanzó una shuriken directo a la cámara de seguridad, haciendo que saltaran miles de chispas al suelo _-Escúchame Leo, no quiero pelear, he venido a hablar contigo-_ dijo Karai rápidamente y casi en un susurro.

 _-oh claro, y yo soy un conejo samurái_ -a Leo no le gustaba ser así con Karai, pero ya no confiaba en ella tanto como antes.

 _-Vamos Leo, me conoces, si te quisiera atacar ya lo habría hecho._

Leo dudó antes de contestar pero al final dio un suspira algo resignado _-Está bien, pero que sea rápido._

 _-Tranquilo, Destructor no está, a Stockman se le envió por un encargo y todo el personal está trabajando en otras cosas, de hecho, por eso las luces están así. Pero aún así créeme que intentaré ser lo más rápida posible-_ Karai hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si estuviera organizando sus pensamientos- _he venido a decirte que necesito que confíes en mi, se que puede ser difícil de creerlo pero yo estoy de tu lado._

 _-¿por qué lo estarías?-_ la mente de Leo estaba trabajando rápido para buscar una respuesta o adivinar el por qué de la trampa, claro, en caso de serlo.

 _-Porque sé que destructor no es mi padre_ -ante esta aclaración Leo se sorprendió. Si era una trampa, era una muy rara _-y se que el mató a mi madre y me separó de mi padre-_ Karai tenia la mirada baja, le dolía que la persona a la que había estado llamando padre por tanto tiempo era la quien la separó de su familia.

 _-¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto? y si lo fuera, ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?_

 _-Te lo digo porque sé que eres la única persona que me podría ayudar… y también te lo digo porque… yo…-_ en ese momento sonó una alarma y Karai se apresuró _-No hay tiempo, me tengo que ir pero, confía en mí. Será tu decisión si crees en lo que te dije pero por favor solo… tú solo confía en mí-_ dicho eso Karai le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leo para después salir corriendo por una puerta que se abrió aparentemente de la nada.

Leo se quedó mirando la inexistente puerta un buen rato y con la mano en la mejilla. No se dio cuenta de cuando había parado la alarma. Se quedo pensando un buen rato en lo que le dijo Karai y decidió que confiaría en ella, después de todo, no tenía mucho que perder que digamos, ya estaba en el hoyo, si era una trampa solo serviría para hundirse un poco más y aparte, ¿para que una trampa teniéndolo ya?

Escucho un ruido y se dio cuenta de que la cámara de seguridad había estado lanzando chispas, al observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta que la shuriken que Karai le había lanzado era una de las suyas y entendió que ella no había lanzado una de su clan para no levantar sospechas "muy lista Karai" pensó Leo "y ahora tengo un arma" Leo tomó la shuriken saltando desde la silla de dentista hacia la cámara.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer se sentó en el suelo e intento meditar para contactar al maestro, pero no pudo. Estaba distraído y no se podía concentrar bien, así que como se sentía mejor decidió hacer algunas katas, ejercicios y estiramientos. Cuando llevaba casi una hora (según lo que el calculaba) se encendieron nuevamente las luces.

 _-Vaya vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?-_ Leo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Cara de pez (Xever) por el altavoz _-veo que destruiste la cámara, escoria. Bueno, no importa-_ dicho eso salió otra cámara pero de otra esquina- _¿ta daan que te parece? Cortesía del bicho ese, que por cierto hoy no pudo venir, pero tranquilo que yo te haré esta prueba, ¡Así que nos vamos a divertir mucho tortuga!_ -después de eso cara de pez ya no fingía estar contento, se notaba un odio profundo en su voz y siseo en voz tan tranquila que asustaba- _y qué mejor que una tortuga y un pez para esta prueba._

Dicho eso la habitación comenzó a llenarse de agua por la coladera del suelo- _ahora veamos, ¿Qué tanto puede aguantar una tortuga debajo del agua? haagan sus apuestas señores-_ dicho eso lanzó varias carcajadas al aire.

El agua subía muy deprisa, tenía que hacer algo, era una tortuga, podía aguantar la respiración muy bien pero llegaría un momento en el que se le terminaría el aire y entonces ¿qué haría?

Desmallarse y morir, eso haría.

¿Lo dejarían morir? ¿O lo seguirían "analizando"?

Probablemente la segunda, aunque tratándose de Destructor no sabía que esperar.

Mientras Leo pensaba el nivel del agua subía y subía, y ya le llegaba al pecho.

Si moría ¿le entregarían el cadáver a su familia? Solo esperaba que de ser así se hiciera cargo el Sensei. No quería que lo viera ninguno de sus hermanos, o en todo caso solo Rafa. Él era el más fuerte de ellos.

Leo tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos ya que el nivel del agua estaba tan alto que comenzó nadar para seguir respirando, la habitación era de techos no muy altos ni bajos. El agua iba subiendo a mayor velocidad y Leo ya estaba tocando el techo.

 _-Qué bien, sopa de tortuga-_ fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de que el agua lo cubriera por completo

Las cosas que estaban ahí (la mesa, la silla, e incluso el termómetro) se fueron por unas compuertas que se abrieron debajo de ellas, ahí fue cuando leo se preguntó dónde se encontraba la puerta, cuando Karai se fue no le tomó mucha importancia.

Pero entonces, lo vio, un pequeño borde que sobresalía de la pared. Así que supo qué hacer, pero tendría que esperar a que nadie lo viera, claro, si es que salía vivo de esa.

Entonces así pasaron los minutos hasta que a Leo le comenzó a afectar la falta de aire, sentía la necesidad de respirar, sus pulmones ardían y comenzaba a marearse.

Pasaron otros pocos minutos y comenzó a esforzarse por ver, ya no podía hacer nada más que caer y caer dentro de ese gran charco azul mientras veía como todo se volvía negro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bueno al fin termine, intentaré subir un poco más seguido los capítulos**

 **Se me olvidó decir que esto en antes de la invasión del kraang, lo siento**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, Y CUIDENSE BESOS CHAUUU!**


	4. capitulo 4: mi hermano

**Hola, como están? espero que bien, este capítulo parece el principio de un RaphxLeo PERO NO ES RAPHXLEO, NO**

 **Y tmbn parece que hay otros shippeos pero NO, aquí puro amor fraternal… a no seeeeer…**

 **NO**

 **Y si por ahí ven alguna faltita de ortografía es que esto lo escribí en mi cel (no pregunten) y a veces ponía palabras que no eran pero creo que ya se arrugó**

 **DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO CUATRO: MI HERMANO**

Un día después de que Rafael y Donatello le dijeran a Splinter que Leonardo se había perdido y decidieran esperar un poco por si aparecía, no se escuchaba nada en la guarida, como si el ruido se hubiera ido junto con Leonardo, nadie quería hablar del tema, nadie hasta que…

- _COMO QUE LEO SE PERDIÓ?!_

Hasta que Miguel Angel se entera de lo ocurrido

 _-Mikey vas a despertar al maestro-_ dijo don susurrando, pues no quería que despertaran al maestro cuando estaba meditando

 _-NO DON, ME VAS A EXPLICAR ESTO AHORA MISMO O LE DIRÉ A ABRIL QUE TU EST…-_ Miguel Angel seguía hablando en busca de una explicación, pero lo único que consiguió fue la mano de don en su boca

 _-cállate que el Sensei está meditando, y si le dices a Abril eso lo único que conseguirás es un hematoma subdural agudo que yo mismo te proporcionaré-_ dijo don al borde de la histeria pero aún susurrando

 _-khe io khe?-_ Mikey no entendió lo que su hermano le quería decir _-oye si sigues así el que conseguirá el entoroma yugular agudo ese serás tú_

Donny se dio un facepalm y suspiró dispuesto a explicarle a su hermanito _-hematoma subdural agudo, Mikey, un hematoma subdural agudo es un traumatismo cerebr…_ -pero fue interrumpido

- _no hay tiempo para esto, Leo nos necesita, tenemos que ir a buscarlo ¡ya pasó un día completo y ni rastros de él!-_ Rafael caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado

 _-Rafa tranquilo-_ don sentía que se iba a volver loco sin leo- _primero tenemos que delimitar las zonas de ra…-_ decía mientras señalaba un mapa que estaba en la mesa pero Rafael lo interrumpió

 _-PUES ÓRALE A DELIMITAR!-_ Rafael corrió a la mesa con unos lápices de color naranja, rojo y morado en la mano listo para rayonear todo el mapa, pero cuando iba a comenzar don lo tecleó

 _¡NO PODEMOS TODAVÍA! TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR A ABRIL Y A CASEY PARA EXPLICARLES TODO ESPE… ¡AGGH!_ -Don había intentado quitarle los lápices a Rafa pero lo único que consiguió fue rodar en el piso sobre Rafa mientras forcejeaban

 _-NO HAY TIEMPO, QUE ELLOS SE LAS ARREGLEN ¡AUCH!_

Mientras Don y Rafa seguían forcejeando Mikey se sentó en el sofá a llorar _\- WAAAA extraño a Leo WAAAA, WAAAAAAAA ¡WAAAAAAA!_

Y entonces todo el caos comenzó y se agrandó cuando un estruendo proveniente de la cocina se unió a todo ese despapalle

Y es que Splinter quien se encontraba mejor por la medicina pensó que sería bueno hacer un té para hablar más tranquilamente con los amigos de sus hijos y explicarles bien y con calma la situación, pero ellos debían estar a punto de llegar y no había tiempo, entonces decidió usar el aparato que construyo Donatello con el que sus hijos general mente calentaban sus alimentos **(un horno de microondas)** , pero nunca le dijeron que no se debían introducir cucharas (u otro tipo de objeto metálico) dentro de el, ¿el resultado? No fue té, eso seguro, pero si un gran incendio en la cocina

Y entonces el caos rondó cantó y bailó por la guarida, entre los gritos de Mikey, Rafa y Don rodando por media guarida (y gritándose también) y el gran incendio de la cocina con el sensei haciendo "intentos" (que en verdad no servían mucho) por salvar lo que quedaba de esta

Y hubieran seguido así si no fuera por…

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Si no fuera por una aterrada pelirroja que se abría paso entre los muebles tirados por rafa y don hasta la cocina con un extintor

-¿Qué rayos? oh ¡dios mío santo!-esa fue la reacción de Donatello al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor e inmediatamente se bajó de Rafa y fue a ayudar a su amiga con el incendio ahora de proporciones gigantescas

Mierda!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Rafael antes de ir a ayudar a su familia y amiga

WAAAAA WAAA-pero miguel Angel… ¡ni se inmuta!, hasta que comenzó a oler a quemado fue que levantó la vista-¿pero qué? ¡UN INCENDIO!- y después Miguel Angel vio que lo que olía no era el incendio en sí, eran los pelos del maestro Splinter que se habían chamuscado

Una hora más tarde ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala para hablar del problema

-bueno, haciendo a un lado lo de el incendio… ¿para qué nos querían ver?

-Si, estaba viendo el partido de hockey así que más les vale que sea importante

-y quiero que lo expliquen todo- decía un Mikey enojando, porque lo dejaban a medias sin siquiera explicarle un poco más?

-Bueno, esto va a ser un poco complicado, verán lo que pasa es que…-suspiró- leo desapareció, no sabemos a donde fue ni en donde está ahora-dijo don en un tono lúgubre

-¿Qué?-abril exclamó- pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntennoslo ya-dacia abril con tono firme

Entonces don procedió a contarles todo lo que pasó, una vez terminó Casey fue el primero en hablar

-Oigan pero es leo, el es responsable y todo eso y si se metiera en líos los llamaría ¿no?

Don solo le mostró a Casey el comunicador de leo en respuesta

-P-pero leo es muy fuerte y n-no lo vencerían fácil mente ¿ve-verdad?-dijo Mikey con la cabeza baja-y aparte el nos quiere mucho y no nos abandonaría ¿verdad?-en ese momento Mikey levanto su cabeza y pudieron ver sus ojos celeste llenarse de lagrimas-y.. y si él no nos… y si él nos dejara e-es-Mikey n pudo seguir mas ya que l nudo que tenía en la garganta no lo permitió

Donatello supo que su hermanito no podría continuar así que fue y lo abrazó de una forma muy paternal, Rafael se puso atrás de el con una mano en su cabeza y Splinter al lado de Rafael

 _-Tranquilo hermanito, lo encontraremos, aunque tengamos que buscar por toda nueva york, lo encontraremos_

 _-s-si_

 _-Y entonces que esperamos!-_ Casey repentinamente enérgico grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento- _hay que darnos prisa, mientras más pronto empecemos más pronto terminamos_

 _-Ok, lo primero será dividir la ciudad en secciones…-_ y así se pusieron a señalar sectores de la ciudad y marcar logares

Entonces en una hora ya estaban divididos en equipos para buscar a leo, don y Casey, Abril y Mikey y Rafael fue solo

Este ultimo saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando señales de su hermano aunque sin mucho éxito, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía culpable por su desaparición, ¡pudo haber hecho algo!, sabía que no debía ir solo y lo dejó, el sentía que algo iba a pasar y no actuó, y ahora solo dios sabia en donde se encontraba, cuando se encontrara a quien se lo llevó lo partiría en millones de trocitos, QUE RETRASADO SE ATREVERIA A LLEVARSE A ¡SU! HERMANO

También se sentía culpable, era lógico que leo no quisiera ir con él, ¡discutían todo el tiempo!, incluso habían discutido como 3 horas antes de que desapareciera, lo había olvidado, todo fue por culpa de esa tonta escapada

FLASH BACK

Ya habían terminado la ronda de vigilancia del dia y leo se disponía a dar la orden de volver a casa cuando Rafael habló

-oigan, es el cumpleaños de Murakami, vamos a felicitarlo, Abril y Casey van a ir-Rafa ya estaba cambiando de dirección cuando leo le contestó

-no, tenemos que volver a casa o el Sensei se va a enojar-Leo replicó-o le tenemos que pedir permiso al Sensei

-Vamos Leo no seas aguafiestas, nos vamos a divertir-decía rafa mientras se acercaba a Leo

-No rafa, vamos a volver y preguntarle al Sensei-Leo ya se estaba cansando de la desobediencia de rafa

-Vas a comenzar con tu faceta de niño bueno bobonardo?

-Rafael ya basta es una orden

Las miradas de Leo y Rafa chocaron, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse

Donatelo y Miguel Angel solo podían ver la guerra de miradas de sus hermanos, pero Donatello arto de esas peleas entre ellos decidió intervenir a favor de el de rojo

-No creo que el Sensei se enoje si solo llegamos unos minutitos tarde-Donatello hablaba calmado para convencer a su hermano-aparte nos lo merecemos

-Si Leo, solo esta vez- ahora fue Mikey quien habló

Leo desvió su mirada hacia sus hermanitos que lo veían con carita de cachorro y suspiró

Solo espero que el Sensei no se enoje-decía cambiando de dirección hacia el restaurante de Murakami

Pero se les hiso tarde y tuvieron que entrar como ladrones a su propia casa, provocando la caída y todo lo sucedido del episodio 1

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora rafa estaba más enojado consigo mismo, estaba seguro de que el golpe que se dio leo cuando todos cayeron de las escaleras le afectó más de lo que le había dicho, tal vez ni siquiera lo hubieran capturado (por que Rafael estaba seguro de que se lo habían llevado) de no haberse golpeado

Y todo por su culpa

El al ser segundo hermano mayor se llevaba mejor con leo, si, aunque suene extraño decirlo el se llevaba bien, dejando el tema del liderazgo de lado, y el y leo siempre habían tenido un conexión diferente por ser los mayores, algo que aunque no hablaran sobre eso sabían que siempre habían sido más cercanos el uno del otro, sabían cómo actuarían en ciertas circunstancias, y es que quería mucho a leo, pero su bendito orgullo y el resentimiento que le tenía porque Splinter lo hubiera elegido como líder no le permitían decirlo, pero aún así, con las peleas y todo era su hermano, con los insultos y golpes era su hermano, después de todo, era su hermano

-vamos leo donde estas-murmuraba mientras saltaba por la azotea-nadie se atreva a tocar a mi hermano

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DON Y CASEY

-en serio no puedo creerlo-decía Casey mientras avanzaba con don por las calles oscuras de nueva york-normalmente es leo quien nos busca a rafa y a mi

-Si, aún no puedo creer que no esté con nosotros, y todo por mi culpa

-oye viejo, anímate, lo encontraremos, y aparte no fue tu culpa

-si lo fue Casey, yo insistí en que leo fuera solo, si tan solo rafa hubiera ido con el no estaríamos en esta situación- don se veía cada vez mas deprimido y Casey no sabía qué hacer

Oye anímate, es Leo, es fuerte y inteligente, lo encontraremos

Don suspiró-e inteligente

-Qué?-Casey no entendió lo que don quiso decir

-tu dijiste y inteligente, es e inteligente-corrigió

Oh, lo siento, no todos somos tan listos como tú-Casey estaba feliz, gracias a su torpeza había animado un poco a su amigo, ya que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Si, supongo que no-decía Donatello aún triste pero un poco más animado

-oye viejo ya sé que te podría animar, que te parase si llegando a casa jugamos videojuegos con abril eh?

-Si, eso estaría bien-don ya no lucia tan deprimido, seguía preocupado, claro, pero no lucía taan apachurrado

Se sentía muy culpable, el jamás pensó ni quiso que eso pasara, y lo que más le molestaba aparte de el hecho de que leo no estaba era que él no lo vio venir, se suponía que era un genio, y valla genio que era, no podía prevenir que alguno de sus muchos enemigos se quisiera llevar a leo, y sobre todo porque era leo, el mas hábil de los tres, don estaba consciente de que todos tenían sus cualidades, solo que Leo destacaba más porque tenía algo de su inteligencia, algo de la fuerza de Rafa y algo de la agilidad de Mikey, todo eso sumado con su buen manejo con las armas lo hacía un gran oponente

Don no estaba seguro pero pensaba que el clan del pie lo capturó, pero primero necesitaba mas pruebas, si, había visto foot-bots en donde encontraron el comunicador de leo, pero eso no probaba casi nada

-solo espero que mi hermano esté bien-murmuró don antes de seguir a Casey

POR LO MIENTRAS CON ABRIL Y MIKEY

La chica pelirroja y la tortuga buscaban señales de Leo por las alcantarillas y la chica mientras caminaba estaba hablando con Mikey

Pero aún no se si Casey dice la verdad, tú qué crees Mikey… ¿Mikey?

Mikey estaba con la cabeza baja y había permanecido callado por más de una hora **(oh por dios el fin del mundo :O)**

-Ah! Si abril?-preguntó volteando a verla

-As estado callado mucho tiempo, ¿estás bien?

-si abril solo estaba pensando

-Sigues mal por lo de Leo?-preguntó abril con vos maternal

-si-dijo muy bajito pero Abril lo logro oír

-quieres un abrazo?-preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza y estirando los brazos

-si-dijo con vos quebrada e inmediatamente abril lo jaló hasta ella y dejó que enterrara su cabeza en su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba el caparazón

-Shh, shhhh, ya pasó, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo-decía abril con ese tono maternal que usaba en esa clase de ocasiones, porque abril era su amiga, hermana y madre al mismo tiempo

-lo extraño mucho decía Mickey mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos celestes

-lo sé, pero tranquilo, solo ha pasado un día

Lo sé pero es que lo extraño mucho, el siempre me despierta y me cuida cuando rafa se enoja con migo y es el único que me sigue mis juegos sin amargarse

-Si, así es leo, pero tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, es leo, es muy fuerte y sabe lo que hace

-Si, pero la primera vez que peleamos con destructor el pudo matar a leo

-Tu creps que destructor lo capturo?-preguntó abril mientras seguía acariciando si caparazón

-creo, sino quien más?

-tranquilo, si lo hiciera, toma en cuenta que el a mejorado mucho desde entonces, y le daría su merecido a ese cabeza de ojalata- decía con voz triunfal

-Gracias abril-dijo despegándose de ella-yo solo espero que mi hermano esté bien

Después siguieron buscando, pasaban las horas y nada pasaba, caminaron hasta el punto en el que quedaron encontrarse y ahí estaban todos esperándolos, ninguno preguntó por qué se habían tardado ya que vieron los ojos de Mickey que seguían rojos

-y bien?-rafa habló una vez ellos llegaron

-nada-contesto abril

Rafael abrió la boca para hablar cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas, se giro rápidamente en posición de defensa pero no vio a nadie, los chicos se alarmaron y sacaron sus armas

-escucharon eso?-preguntó rafa en vos baja

-No, ¿qué escuchaste?-don fue quien le contestó imitándolo al hablar

-No estoy seguro- dijo para bajar del edificio en el que se encontraban y caminar lentamente hacia donde escuchó el ruido

Rafael ser acercó a un callejón que estaba atrás de el seguido por los demás, lentamente y conforme avanzaba fue distinguiendo una figura en el suelo, se acercaba mas y mas y justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de esa masa amorfa que se encontraba el piso esta se comenzó a retorcer y rafa solo pudo retroceder un poco y ver como lo que parecían ser extremidades se doblaban de manera inhumana, entre esos movimientos espasmódicos alcanzó a distinguir unos ojos cafés antes de que estos y el resto de la masa amorfa después de dar un grito agónico empezará a quemarse de manera espontánea, salpicando liquido rojo en todas direcciones.

Rafa comenzó a retroceder hiperventilándose, al estar tan cerca solo él había visto lo que había en esos ojos, no eran como los ojos de cualquier animal, había algo más, miedo, pero no como un animal asustado que huye de un depredador y que en lo único que piensa es en salvar el pellejo, no, un miedo más humano, Rafael pudo ver a través de las lagrimas en esos ojos que suplicaban ayuda, era un miedo que se sentía, uno que se vivía, ese era el miedo de un humano al no solo sufrir, sino también a no saber que va a pasar.

Esa cosa solía ser un humano

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews (vvlv ya nadie quiere dejarme sus reviews** **:'v) cuídense y hasta la próxima CHAUUU!**


	5. capitulo 5: Karai

**Hola amigos, amigas y personitas del ciber-mundo, este es el capitulo cinco y trata de karai y como se dio cuenta de que destructor no es su padre, ¿Cómo reaccionara? Averiguenlo!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO CINCO: KARAI**

 **NARRA KARAI**

"Picante"

Todo comenzó ese día, habíamos capturado a Abril O ´Niell como ordenó mi padre, solo tenía que regresar a ver si mi padre necesitaba ayuda con las tortugas, quiero ver su reacción al ver que su amiguita es solo un holograma, realmente no sé muy bien cómo va a hacer para que se enteren de que tenemos a su amiga, pero si no para quien más sería la trampa?

Después de entregar a abril O'Neill me fui a la sede del clan tan rápido como pude, me estaba tardando y lo sabía, pero al fin después de casi media hora (valla que estaba lejos) llegue, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, estaban robo-pies tirados, eso no me sorprendió en un principio pero después me di cuenta que todos tenían un mismo corte, no como el de Leonardo o Rafael, uno diferente, más exacto, entonces decidí entrar sigilosamente,

"Oscuro"

Desde la entrada hasta el salón del trono por así decirlo solo había una sala entremedias, es decir, solo eran tres salas hacia el frente me acerque y escuché los golpes en a habitación próxima a la que estaba en frente de mi, y entonces lo supe, esas no eran las tortugas, quise entrar a la sala pero la puerta estaba cerrada

Pero entonces agudicé mi oído y escuche

 _-Lo único que as tenido es tu odio y si me derrotas no tendrás nada-_ esa voz, me sonaba familiar pero no la pude identificar

 _-En eso es en lo que te equivocas,-_ ahora era mi padre quien hablaba- tu me quitaste algo a mi así que yo te quité algo a ti, a tu hija-a que se refiere con eso? Tal vez una ninja del clan? Pero eso que tiene que ver?, que le quitó a mi padre?

 _-Se acabó _,-_ la última palabra no la pude escuchar bien- _pronto tu ya no existirás, y tu propia hija pasará su vida maldiciendo tu nombre_ -ok, no sé quien sea, tal vez esa ninja del clan del pie… ash, no sabía, pero luego escuché muchos golpes y el sonido del metal, tenía que hacer algo ya

Tomé mi espada y la clave en la puerta, que más da? Podemos comprar otra, corrí por toda la sala y llegue a la siguiente puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada, la abrí ahí estaba una rata gigante a punto de matar a mi padre

 _Papá!-_ grité antes de lanzarme a defenderlo, choque espadas con esa rata, defendiendo la vida de mi padre, logré alejarlo un tramo de mi padre, pero algo extraño paso, detuvo su ataque al quedar espada con espada y me miró ¿sorprendido? Y luego me llamó Miwa, después de eso lancé otro ataque, no sé qué insulto sea ese pero no estaba como para eso, así que corrí a ayudar a mi padre ya que la rata había rodado más lejos

Padre!-me acerqué a ayudarlo

 _Karai-_ me llamó- _esa rata es hamato yoshi,-_ en ese momento todo para mi estaba claro, hamato yoshi había regresado para acabar con lo que empezó, destruir a mi padre

En el momento en que mi padre me lo dijo escuché detrás de mí a la rata decir nuevamente- _Miwa_

Era suficiente, no permitiría que esa rata siguiera con eso, así que echa una furia lo encaré- _mi nombre es karai,_ -dije con voz firme- _mi padre me dijo lo que le hiciste a mi madre y ahora te devolveré el favor-_ dicho eso me acerque a atacarlo y escuche como mi padre reía atrás de mi, pero no me importó, nada me importó, yo solo quería a la rata muerta

Iba a atacarlo pero en ese momento la rata tras decir "NO" se fue y saltó a la ventana

 _-por qué no peleas?-_ grité y luego con toda la furia acumulada en mi volví a gritar- _cobarde_

El solo suspiró y miró arriba, ¿estaba decepcionado porque soy joven y no quería molestarse siquiera? Después de eso se fue, yo en ese momento no sabía por qué, solo lo veía como un cobarde que huía de una pelea

Yo me quedé mirando la ventana un poco más hasta que escuché a mi padre intentar levantarse, así que me acerque a ayudarlo

 _-Padre, ¿estás bien?_ -pregunté al tiempo que le devolvía el kuro kabuto (su casco) y lo ayudaba a pararse

 _-ve a descansar karai, hoy a sido un largo dia-_ me dijo una vez levantado

 _-pero padre_

 _-es una orden-_ dijo algo enfadado, así que solo hise una reverencia antes de irme a mi habitación del lugar

"Cruel"

Pero no podía relajarme, no entendía que quiso decir con lo de su hija, se abría escapado y unido al clan a sus espaldas?, si, eso debía ser, pero por más que intentaba meterme eso en la cabeza, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que había algo mas, pero yo solo decidí no pensar en eso

Pero ese fue solo el principio

"Caliente"

Otra vez había estado pensando, mi padre había salido de viaje a Japón y yo seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho a hamato yoshi, sabía que ocultaba algo y necesitaba saber que era, así que me escabullí en su habitación y busque algo que me pudiera dar una pista, procuré no dejar ni un rastro de mi presencia, cada cosa la deje en su lugar, me iba a ir porque no encontré nada hasta que algo me llamó la atención, había un pequeño interruptor del color de la pared en una esquina, me acerqué y lo presioné, después de todo, lo peor sería que fuera un botón de pánico

Al momento de presionarlo una parte de la pared del tamaño de una caja de zapatos se abrió, dejando ver su contenido y yo juro que casi se me sale el corazón

Habían fotos, fotos de hamato yoshi, mi padre y mi madre, pero lo que me afectó fue una foto, una foto en la que estaba hamato yoshi con mi madre, pero era la misma foto que me había dado mi padre, excepto que en la mía la parte en donde estaba hamato estaba arrancada y me había dicho que era él el que estaba en la foto y que se la había roto, así que yo solo tenía la parte de mi madre

Dejé todo como estaba y salí corriendo, no sé por qué, seguramente mi padre solo tenía esa foto para darme y decidió cortar la cara de hamato yoshi para que no me afectara, sí, eso debía ser

Ni siquiera yo podía creerme

"muy grave"

Después de unos meses, soñé que hamato yoshi regresaba y me iba a dar una respuesta a las dudas de mi mente, quería que nos viéramos en la ventana, desperté sudando y agitada, estaba harta de todo esto así que fui a escondidas a la ventana y encontré algo ahí, era una foto, estaba empolvada así que debía ser de cuando hamato yoshi vino, la limpie y al verla abrí los ojos a más no poder, era una foto de hamato con mi madre, y una bebe en sus brazos, la volteé y vi algo escrito

 _"cree en mi Miwa, Saki no es tu padre hija mía, el te alejo de mi, confía cuando te digo que él es el verdadero enemigo"_

 _-Quieres más pruebas tonta?-_ me dije a mi misma con lagrimas en los ojos antes de volver a mi habitación

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido en mi vida, yo creía ciegamente en lo que decía destructor, y ¿por qué no? El me había salvado la vida de hamato yoshi, el me habia entrenado para poder defenderme de todo aquel que osara hacerme daño, y por que él es quien me crió, MI PADRE.

Que ciega era

"Duro"

Todo lo que me dijeron que era correcto o incorrecto era mentira, mi mundo era mentira, mis metas eran mentiras, mi padre era una mentira mas y yo me la trague enterita, pero ya no más, me controlé para no ir a donde estaba e intentar matarlo en ese mismo instante, y esperé, esperé mucho tiempo el momento indicado hasta que me di cuenta gracias a ese tigre tuerto(Tiger Claw o garra de tigre) que destructor no moriría, no mientras siga teniendo seguidores fieles, pero no podría matarlos a todos, y ahora esa ya no es la solución correcta, ahora tengo que recuperar el honor de mi clan, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, no puedo matarlo sin que sus servidores sean los míos, sin que sus esclavos sean los míos, sin que sus guardias sean los míos, sin que su ejército sea el mío, y como lograr eso? Devolviéndoles su honor

"Estricto"

Y ahora que Leonardo está aquí las cosas se dificultan, el es mi hermano, no quiero que le hagan daño, pero seguiré en la misma faceta de "odio a las tortugas", y aunque quisiera, no me iré con él, pero necesito que me crea, que sepa que estoy de su lado y que lo voy a ayudar como sea porque si no funciona mi plan, ellos son la ultima esperanza para derrotar a destructor

"Tormenta"

Y pensar que había intentado matar a mis hermanos más de una vez y había maldecido toda mi vida a mi propio padre, ese maldito me las pagará

"Difícil"

 _"Tu propia hija pasará su vida entera maldiciéndote"_ ahora entendía a que se refería con eso destructor, y también por que se reía mientras yo atacaba a mi propio padre

"Dolor"

Jamás recibí un abrazo paternal de destructor, jamás pasamos tiempo de calidad como familia, jamás demostró que le importara otra cosa que no fuera mi entrenamiento, si me hería solo me mandaba a la enfermería sin siquiera molestarse en ver que no fuera de gravedad

"Karai"

Pero lo pagará, lo pagaría muy caro

 **NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

"Picante"

Es como ella debía ser para engañar al enemigo

"Oscuro"

En donde se tenía que esconder para atacar por la espalda

"Cruel"

Debía serlo para conseguir respeto

"Caliente"

Estaba su corazón con sed de venganza

"Muy grave"

Si la retaban

"Duro"

Debía serlo para resistirlo todo

"Estricto"

Era su entrenamiento para ser mejor asesina

"Tormenta"

La que está dentro de ella

"Difícil"

Era conseguir que tenga piedad

"Dolor"

El que debe proporcionar a quien no la obedezca

"Karai"

Picante, oscura, cruel, caliente, muy grave, dura, estricta, tormenta, difícil, dolor, todo eso significaba el nombre que destructor le había asignado, eso lo sabía y había sido así durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo…

"armonía"

Tambien sabía su verdadero nombre

"Belleza"

Y como era la persona que lo portaba

"fuerte"

Para soportar lo que viene, sin ser dura

"reservada"

Para proteger a los demás

"Control"

El que tiene sobre ella misma, para no liberar la tormenta

"Dignidad"

Era lo que tenía al no ser picante solo para un enemigo

"No influenciable"

Ya no se dejará engañar, y dirigirá el calor de su corazón al verdadero enemigo

"Responsable"

Ahora sabe cómo hacer las cosas sin proporcionar dolor

"Seria"

A la hora de que pidan piedad, pero no abusiva como antes

"Orgullo"

Ahora estaba orgullosa de saber quién era ella

"Ligereza"

Era la de sus nuevos entrenamientos

Fuerte de apariencia fría y reservada, Miwa se impone por el control que tiene de sí misma, su rigor y su dignidad. Ni influenciable ni maleable, es una mujer responsable, seria, que quiere asumirse sola, orgullosa de sí misma su moral es fuerte, tanto como sus principios, actúa con ligereza a la hora de los juicios, la armonía que ahora hay dentro de ella opaca a la tormenta, la belleza que hay ahora dentro de ella es muy diferente a lo que había dentro de karai

Soy Miwa Hamato, y yo voy a derrocar a destructor

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gracias por leer, ahora me despido no sin antes recordar que aquí los chicos no saben que kara no es hija de destructor (a excepción de leo porque se lo dijo) entonces karai no mutó y no existió el capitulo llamado "la venganza es dulce"**

 **NOS VEMOS, BESOS BYE!**


	6. capitulo 6: querido diario

**HOLA PERSONITAS DEL CIBER-MUNDO! Antes que nada quería disculparme por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo (según yo iba a subir un capitulo en cada fin de semana :P) lo que pasa es que este capítulo no me tenía muy inspirada, ¡con decir que no sabía ni cómo empezar! así que tal vez este no esté muy entretenido y esté muy cortito pero lo compensaré subiendo el capitulo siete al mismo tiempo que este (es que si estaba inspirada y comencé primero ese :v) y un one shot que subiré muy prontito n.n**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO SEIS: QUERIDO DIARIO**

 **Diario de Donatello, tres días después de la desaparición de leo**

Apreciado diario, ha pasado tiempo que no escribo, pero han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar, hoy es el tercer día que estamos sin Leo, ayer salimos a buscarlo y antes de irnos encontramos una extraña masa amorfa *para notas: parecía un conjunto de tejido muscular, grasas, venas y arterias*

las cosas no han hecho más que empeorar, Miguel no para de llorar, Rafael se la pasa encerrado en su habitación golpeando su saco y escuchando música a todo volumen, Abríl y Casey están ocupados en sus cosas de humanos y buscando noticias de leo o algún laboratorio que lo tenga al mismo tempo como para hacernos caso.

Cabe destacar que no me gusta que esos dos estén tanto tiempo juntos sin mi presencia

Yo me paso el día en el laboratorio, honestamente, se que está mal, se que debo estar para mi familia, pero investigar donde está le es más importante, o al menos de eso trato de convencerme, si tan solo leo estuviera aquí…

Aún salimos por las noches a buscar a leo y cualquier rastro de que era esa extraña masa amorfa que después de convulsionar se prendió en fuego *para notas: tal vez una reacción química espontanea al entrar en contacto con algún gas o acido…?*, presiento que Rafael vio algo que nosotros no pero no lo quiere contar.

Retomando el tema, seguimos saliendo a patrullar pero cada vez que lo hacemos las discusiones empiezan y terminamos yéndonos por separado, el Sensei creyó que era conveniente elegir a un líder temporal en lo que leo no estaba, así que decidió darle una oportunidad a Rafael, mientras haga su trabajo por mí no hay problema, aunque debo admitir que no me disgustaría ser el líder y ejercer el control sobre mis hermanos

Pero algo me dice que no es tan sencillo, y es el simple hecho de que yo estoy en las misiones que Rafael comanda

Oh Leo, si tan solo estuvieras aquí

 **Diario de Rafael, tres días después de la desaparición de leo**

Spike: **(así le puso a su diario en honor a su mascotita confidente)** hoy es como el tercer día y sin rastros de Leo, en verdad temo que esté en problemas muy serios, pero por ahora lo importante es encontrarlo, luego nos ocuparemos de su estado… ¿no? Demonios no se qué hacer, el maestro me nombró líder ¡A MI¡ no se qué le pasa pero creo que ya le agarró la locura senil, como sea, esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba, y más es más, MUUUCHO MÁS

Y lo que más me tiene confundido es esa extraña cosa, no, ese extraño humano (si se le pude decir así) que vi ayer en la búsqueda, no se lo eh dicho a nadie y no sé si debería, ya tenemos muchos problemas sin Leo y apenas van tres días, ¡solo tres! tal vez don sabría qué era eso pero no quiero que su cerebro explote, mmm… a no seeer…

NO

El ya tiene mucho en qué pensar, ni pensé en decírselo a Mikey, el se la pasa llorando, en verdad me interesa mi familia, mucho, quiero darles ánimos y decirles que todo está bien, pero nunca he sido bueno para eso de expresarse y todo eso, las cosas empeoran y no sé qué hacer, solo estoy en mi cuarto desquitándome con el viejo saco, en verdad me gustaría decirles que todo va a estar bien, pero como hacerlo si ni yo mismo me creo

Leo, hermano, si tan solo estuvieras aquí…

 **Diario de Miguel Ángel: tres días después de la desaparición de leo**

Querido panqueque (así le puso Mikey a su diario el muy comelón) ¡Todo está mal, mal maaaal! Estoy muy triste, hace tres días que se fue Leo y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, siempre soy un estorbo, si no me hubiera enfermado, no habría estornudado aquella vez y se hubieran dado cuenta que el Sensei estaba enfermo hasta el día siguiente y tal vez leo estaría aquí, pero el Sensei estaría peor, tal vez si hubiera ayudado a Don con el maestro y que Rafa hubiera acompañado a Leo no se lo hubieran llevado, a no ser que también se hubieran llevado a Rafa

Oh si, se me olvidaba, el Sensei decidió nombrar líder a Rafa, A RAFA. Solo espero que no nos meta en problemas, en serio, esto va a ser peligroso

Y la peor parte es que ya nadie está en casa, o al menos eso parece, Rafa se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto haciendo sabradíos que, a estado muy pensativo desde que vimos esa cosa que se retorcía en la primera misión de búsqueda, el pudo haber visto algo más (o es lo que escuché susurrar a Doni) pero yo solo vi un pollo desplumado y sin cabeza gigante que se baño en gasolina y pum, prendió un cerillo y se inmoló

Pero Don dice que no puede ser

Yo la verdad me siento algo incomodo cuando estoy con Donni, el siempre está callado y en su laboratorio, yo algunas veces voy pero no se me ocurre nada que decir que le interese a mi hermano, lo mismo pasa con Rafa, a veces pienso que solo soy un estorbo, Rafa es más fuerte que yo, Don es mucho más inteligente que yo, Leo… es Leo, Abril y Casey son humanos y tienen muchas cosas interesantes que contar, el Sensei es muy sabio y yo… ¿Quién soy? Soy una tortuga mutante que según Rafa no me puedo llamar adolescente por lo inmaduro que soy y que no puede ser un ninja medio bueno porque le falta atención, inteligencia, fuerza, destreza… en resumen todo lo que tienen mis hermanos

Y si, ¿quién soy? Una carga, una simple carga para el equipo, cuando lo pienso me dan ganas de llorar (y de hecho lo hago) pero Leo siempre me decía que mis errores no eran tan malos porque de los errores se aprende, pero Leo no está y fue por un error mío que al final no fue tan bueno

Leo, hermanito, si tan solo estuvieras aquí

 **Diario de Rafael 5 días después de la desaparición de Leo**

Dios mío Spike, no puedo con esto, no sé como leo no se volvió loco en todo este tiempo, en serio intento hacerlo, no solo por mí, sino por el resto del equipo, pero no puedo con toda esta responsabilidad y temo que aluno de mis hermanos termine herido por culpa mía, no podría aceptarlo

para empeorar ahora las cosas en la casa están peor

Ya no hablamos, ni siquiera si nos topamos cuando vamos por al baño, las cosas están tan mal que hemos llegado a tal extremo que ni siquiera comemos juntos, el mayor numero de palabras que cruzamos son para dar órdenes en las misiones o son gritos de enojo en la casa

Y de colmo se habían reportado mas avistamientos de cosas parecidas a lo que vi hace 4 noches rafa, pero algunas descripciones de los testigos que pasaban en la tele o en el periódico eran algo diferentes; no siempre eran ojos los que veían, algunas veces (más bien mayoría) veían cabello, y se escuchaban gritos (o más bien aullidos) de agonía, por lo que muchas veces pensaban que era alguna especie de animal, pero sé que no es un animal y que algo malo está pasando

Aunque no me guste admitirlo me pone el caparazón chinito el saber que esas cosas están en las calles incendiándose espontáneamente como si nada

El Sensei se la pasa meditando intentando contactar a Leo, solo espero que lo encuentre, yo no me perdonaría si algo le pasa (no terminó de escribir esa parte)

Acabo de escuchar tremendo ruidazo en la cocina, te dejo, voy a ver, solo quiero que no sea el Sensei incendiándola de nuevo

 **Diario de Donatello, días después de la desaparición de Leo**

Apreciado diario, te escribo para desahogarme, porque, en serio, Rafael es un idiota

No hace más que golpear ese saco y poner música a altas frecuencias mientras está viendo como nuestra familia se desmorona, es el líder, debe estar para nosotros, esta como sicótico reuniendo periódicos con avistamientos de la cosa que vimos aquella noche, probablemente es algo sin mucha importancia, no ha hablado del tema y cundo pregunto evade, lo cual me desespera e inicia otra discusión

Algunos podrán decir que le exijo mucho, como Casey (quien por cierto junto con Abril ya no vienen más que para que abril intente contactar a Leo junto con el Sensei), pero es su responsabilidad como líder, TIENE que mantenernos unidos.

Yo estoy en mi laboratorio buscando una solución para encontrar a Leo, estoy muy ocupado como para ayudar con la situación familiar, pero necesitamos a Leo, sé que me estoy justificando, y que la justificación es solo una forma de evadir los problemas pero la prioridad ahora es Leo.

O dios mío, acabo de escuchar un gran estruendo en la cocina, dios nos libre y que no sea otro "accidente" del Sensei, tengo que ir a ver, nos vemos luego

 **Diario de Miguel Ángel a 5 días de la desaparición de leo**

(Las páginas del diario se notan con manchitas secas de agua)

Hola panqueque, querría decirte que todo está bien, que la familia se recuperó y buscamos todos juntos a Leo, pero no puedo, porque sería una de las mentiras más grandes que he dicho en mi vida

Porque? Preguntarás… pues es que esto apesta a manzana de alcantarilla, no puedo decir que todo se fue al desagüe porque justo ESTAMOS en el desagüe, pero de no ser así esa frase vendría como anillo al dedo

Todo se ha puesto peor, no hablamos, no convivimos ¡ni para cenar nos vemos! Mi familia se está desmoronando y nadie hace nada, ¡ni siquiera el Sensei! El antes me consolaba, pero ahora solo está intentando contactar a Leo, apenas y come y ya no detiene las peleas de Rafa y Don, parece que soy el único que se da cuenta de esto pero ¿que hacer?

Solo soy el niño pequeño que se la pasa en su mundo, pero eso antes le gustaba a todos, Yo me enfermé y no pude ayudar, si hubiera estado sano… ¿me hubieran dejado ayudar? Piensan que soy un inútil solo por ser el menor, siempre felicitan mas a los mayores y a mí ni me hacen caso, me siento como una mascota a la que no le hacen caso… ¿ya no me quieren?

Y eso que está pasando desde antes de que Leo se fuera, cuando hacia mis primeros saltos mortales en su patineta, ellos me felicitaban y aplaudían, ahora suerte si me voltean a ver, ¿los nuevos eran tan interesantes? ¿O es solo que ya se aburrieron de su mascota?,

Yo… yo me tendré que ir si las cosas siguen así, yo… Encontraré a alguien que si me quiera, y yo solo encontraré a Leo, sí, eso aré

Pero antes necesito provisiones, así que… A LA COCINA!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡No Mikey a la cocina noo!**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué será ese ruido en la cocina? ¿Será Mikey? ¿Por qué pregunto lo obvio? DESCUBRAN LO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! bueno no EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE DE EL PRÓXIMO besos bye bye**


	7. capitulo 7: en el zoológico

**H** **ola de nuevo personitas de la interweb, aquí les traigo el capitulo siete (que subí al mismo tiempo que el seis) y si no lo leyeron en el capitulo anterior (y aún si lo hicieron) quiero pedirles perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir estos dos capítulos, lo compensaré intentado subir más seguido y pronto subiré un one shot pero en fin, lo siento, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO SIETE: EN EL ZOOLÓGICO**

Dolor

Dolor

Y…

¿Qué más?

Ah! Si

Dolor

El mundo de Leo se vio reducido a eso, no sabía cuántas torturas había pasado ya, pero ya no le importaba, hace como 20 torturas que no

Muchas eran crueles, otras no tanto y de otras simplemente ya no se acordaba, lo único que sabía es que iba y venía de la conciencia a la inconsciencia todo el tiempo, o quién sabe, tal vez ya estaba muerto y él no sabía

Un piquete interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo devolvió a la tortura y de paso le hiso saber que si estaba vivo, y a plena tortura, esta se trataba de piquetes, no sería la gran cosa si no fueran con esas agujas que sacaban muestras de su ADN, al principio no estaba pensado que fuera una tortura ya que lo iban a sedar, pero destructor decidió que tal vez así si hablaría

 _-¿ahora si planeas hablar?-_ se escucho la voz de destructor desde el altavoz (que desde que llegó no sabía dónde estaba)

Leo desde la mesa con correas solo podía mover un poco la mano derecha porque todo lo demás estaba con tubos que salieron de la pequeña escotilla que estaba arriba de esta (junto con otros aparatos de metal tanto para torturas, investigaciones y disecciones) y agujas que sacaban cualquier cosa que encontraran (ya fueran tejidos, grasas, células, de todo podían sacar esas jeringas avanzadas), así que solo atinó a mover el dedo índice de un lado a otro, dando a entender que ni siquiera para decir no hablaría

 _-ya veo, Stockman inicia la fase de extracción-_ ordenó destructor

 _-ssi maestro_ \- y dicho esto Stockman pulsó un botón que había en el monitor de la sala de observación

Entonces Leo sintió como las agujas comenzaban a sacar cosas de él, no sabía qué, pero sabía que algo le sacaban, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues dolía como el infierno

Pero se siguió conteniendo, como todas la veces anteriores, aguantando, sin emitir un quejido, el mismo se sorprendía de que ninguno de sus dientes estuviera roto o como mínimo agrietado por la fuerza con la que los había estado apretando

Finalmente, después de varios minutos que para él fueron horas, las agujas se detuvieron y la tortura terminó… o al menos eso creía

Al retirar las agujas Stockman se dirigió a destructor _-maesstro, tengo las muestras, ahora lo único que me falta para ssaber los componentess de lass tortugas ess la muesstra de ssu caparazón_

 _-adelante-_ respondió con una voz sombría

Entonces uno de los aparatos de metal que se encontraban encima de Leo comenzó a bajar hacia él, pero no era cualquier aparato, era uno que le tenía peculiarmente intranquilo, bueno, todos lo tenían intranquilo, pero ese en especifico no le deba buena espina, bueno, ¿cuándo te va a buena espina una sierra eléctrica gigante?

Leo veía con nerviosismo como la sierra bajaba hacia él, Stockman manejaba la sierra con un control desde la cabina de observación (que era un cuarto no muy grande, con muchas pantallas con teclados, botones y mandos en frente, no había mucha iluminación ya que la luz casi nunca estaba encendida por que las pantallas daban suficiente luz, con algunos casilleros pegados a la pared contraria de las pantallas del mismo lado donde estaba la puerta, algunas sillas y una puertita que da a un armario)

Entonces, la sierra hiso su primer corte, Leo apenas y la sintió, así que supo que estaban quitándole unto trozo solo por su vista, la cierra iba dirigida a la parte derecha inferior de su plastrón, al inicio no sentía casi nada, pero a medida que iba avanzando la cierra, le comenzaba a doler, primero un poco, después, como so le arrancaran la piel misma (que técnicamente eso era).

 _-hablarás ahora?-_ preguntó destructor con algo de cinismo

 _-n-no-_ dijo entrecortadamente mientras la cierra seguía su camino

- _como quieras, Stockman, termina con esto de una vez_

 _-ssi maestro_ -dicho eso la mosca alejó la cierra con el control remoto y Leo suspiro de alivio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, es cierra solo le había hecho un corte, no le había quitado la parte que medio separaron

Pero entonces lo supo; Stockman en serio que quería verlo sufrir

Vio como latamente otro de esos aparatos que estaban sobre el bajaba, una especie de pinza de metal. Una vez ya lo suficientemente abajo, tomó el trozo medio separado de el plastrón de Leo y lo arrancó como un dentista lo haría con una muela

Ok, eso sí le dolió, le dolió mucho

Leo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor antes de volver a presionar sus dientes con fuerza

En la cabina de observación destructor veía a Leo, ni con odio, ni rabia, ni impresión, solo lo observaba, ¿analizándolo? Solo él lo sabía

 _-solo as que hable-_ dijo con una voz baja antes de retirarse

En el cuarto de Leo ya se habían soltado las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, los aparatos que colgaban sobre esta ya se habían metido en la pequeña compuerta y Leo… Leo estaba aun en la mesa, incapaz de moverse por el dolor y los pequeños piquetes que aún sentía

Tal vez por eso no se movió cuando a trabes de los parpados vio que las luces se hicieron más tenues y escuchó que la distorsión del altavoz se había cortado

Y tal vez por eso tampoco se movió cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y los pasos de alguien, tal vez por eso no se movió cuando esa persona le puso una pañoleta para detener, lo que ahora se daba cuenta era una hemorragia en la parte inferior derecha de su plastrón, o tal vez simplemente sabía que esa persona no le haría daño

Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, sabía quién era esa persona

 _-tranquilo Leo_ -habló Karai mientras seguía deteniendo la hemorragia - _Stockman es un completo idiota_ -dijo a regañadientes mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- _Mhh-_ Leo se dejó apapachar mientras podía, quien sabe cuándo podría recibir otra caricia así

 _-No puedo curarte por completo las heridas por que se darían cuenta, pero aré que dejes de sangrar-_ terminando de decir eso sacó una maletita que había llevado con ella

De ahí sacó un liquido transparente que, al abrir los ojos, Leo no reconoció ya que no olía como alcohol o alguna de las otras cosas que don usaba para curar las heridas

Karai notó su confusión y asintió _-es un desinfectante que inventó Stockman, desinfecta y detiene la hemorragia_ -dicho eso mojó con ese liquido el trapo que estaba presionando contra la herida y se lo aplicó con suavidad

 _-¿Cuan-cuanto tiempo?-_ Leo comenzaba a sentirse menos aturdido al tener la presencia de Karai

 _-llevas una semana aquí-_ habló Karai con una dulzura que nunca había oído en ella- _las torturas han sido cinco por día y cinco por noche-_ Karai frunció el ceño _-no quiero que siga esto pero tenemos que esperar a que sea el tiempo correcto para poder escapar_

 _-y encontrar a tu familia-dijo_ Leo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ayuda de Karai

 _-eso es lo de menos, primero tenemos que…-_ un estruendo sonó en el pasillo e interrumpió a Karai

 _-¿que fue eso?_ -preguntó Leo y se paró en posición de defensa, pero sus piernas fallaron y Karai lo tuvo que sostener antes de que tocara el suelo

 _-espera, todavía no estás bien, dentro de 4 horas comenzará tu próxima tortura, se fuerte Leo, me tengo que ir pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a destructor y que… y que estarás bien_

 _-s-si-_ habló un poco inseguro Leo para después tomar de el brazo a la kunoichi quien estaba por irse

 _-La otra vez que viniste sonó una alarma por eso te fuiste, ¿por qué sonó la alarma?_

 _-¿recuerdas que Stockman había ido por un "encargo" al muelle?-_ Leo asintió- _pues ese encargo al parecer era radioactivo o algo así y hubo un problema en el muelle y esa alarma era para que el personal acudiera a ayudar_

 _-para que quería eso Stockman?_

 _-no Stockman, destructor y creo que lo van a usar en una tortura, así que por favor, debes aguantar, pronto nos iremos-_ dicho eso le dio un beso en la mejilla a leo como la vez anterior y se encaminó corriendo a la puerta

 _-¡espera!_ -gritó Leo al darse cuenta de eso y Karai se dio la vuelta _\- la otra vez destruiste la cámara, pero ahora pusieron una por adentro, ¿qué harás?_

Karai solo sonrió y dijo de manera confiada-solo _mantente con vida, yo me encargo de el resto-_ dicho eso se fue, dejando nuevamente solo a Leo

 _-Radioactivo -_ recordó lo que le había dicho de el supuesto encargo de destructor, ¿que planeaban ahora? ¿Ver si podía mutar de otra forma? Fuera lo que fuera, Leo esperaba que no lo usaran en el muy pronto, estaba conforme consigo mismo

Recordó que le quedaban 4 horas para su siguiente "entrevista" así que decidió dormir unas dos (o lo que el calculaba que eran) horas y entrenar el resto

Al final pasaron las horas y se encendieron las luces, Leo esperaba escuchar otra vez la voz por el altavoz **(que ironía)** y que le pusieran la tortura, pero lo unió que escuchó fue la puerta abrirse y, frente a ella, destructor

 _-Veo que estás mejor tortuga-_ su inconfundible voz resonó por toda la habitación, para eso Leo ya había tomado posición una de defensa, estaba tenso preparado para cualquier movimiento, o eso creía, en un momento destructor estaba y el otro ya no

Entonces Leo sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo hiso a caer de cara al suelo, cuando estaba por levantarse sintió algo frio en sus muñecas y un sonido metálico

 _-si quieres que algo salga bien…-_ escuchó la grave voz de destructor detrás de él- _hazlo sufrir_

Dicho eso Leo escuchó un ruido similar al de un fierro deslizándose, como en las películas cuando se rompe un elevador y la curda sigue cayendo.

Después el sonido de un foco encendiéndose y luego, un latigazo, dos, tres, barios, muuuchos, demasiados

Todo eso en fracción de segundos, al inicio leo casi no sintió nada por el caparazón, pero después, comenzó a sentir el látigo tibio, caliente, ¡en llamas!

El látigo era de metal y por dentro tenía un circuito eléctrico que lo calentaba, eso fue lo que sonó como una lámpara encendiéndose

 _-¿dónde está hamato?_ -decía destructor mientras seguía latigueando a Leo quien, otra vez en el piso se sujetaba de este cerrando los puños, el dolor de su anterior tortura aun estaba muy reciente y combinado con el calor de los látigos era peor así que no le permitía moverse

 _-ya veo-_ al no recibir respuestas destructor subió una barrita que se encontraba en el látigo una cuarta parte más arriba **(ni que lo subiera para abajo)** de lo que estaba antes

 _-donde está hamato_ -volvió a repetir mas como una exigencia que como una pregunta

 _-no le se_ -dijo pero al instante sintió otro latigazo aún más caliente

-agh-Leo sentía que sus dientes se romperían de tan fuerte que los presionaba

 _-no juegues conmigo tortuga, donde está hamato, si me lo dices tal vez podremos llegar a un acuerdo_

Leo rió ante sus palabras _-¿un acuerdo? ¿Contigo? Prefiero uno con el mismísimo chamuco, el es as de fiar_

Entonces Leo volvió a otra tortura con golpes crueles y respuestas sin sentido, pasaba el tiempo y Leo podía sentir como el látigo dejaba marcas en su caparazón, pero con el tiempo se quitarían, lanzaba pequeños quejidos de dolor que al instante intentaba acallar, su cerebro estaba e tal punto que se auto programó para simplemente no responder seriamente a ninguna pregunta

Cuando Leo pensó que destructor se daría por vencido escuchó de nuevo la voz de él pero algo había cambiado, ahora estaba más tranquila que antes, era casi un susurro, fue casi un milagro que leo pudiera oírla

 _-última oportunidad tortuga… donde está hamato Yoshi_

Algo estaba mal, destructor había cambiado su actitud y eso no le gustaba a leo, así que decidió actuar _-Esta b-bien, habla-hablaré_

Ante las palabras de la tortuga destructor sonrió _-pero debes prometer no decirle que te dije, es que se lo prometí por el dedito_

Destructor frunció el ceño ¿por el dedito? "Vaya padre que es hamato" pensó destructor "le enseña cosas de muchachitas a sus hijos varones"

 _-¿t-tú has ido al zoológico de central park?-_ destructor asintió y de alguna manera Leo lo supo así que prosiguió _-¿has visto el hábitat de los lémures?_

Destructor volvió a asentir un tanto (mucho) confundido ¿lémures? Hamato era una rata y difícilmente se podría confundir con uno de ellos _-¿conoces a el rey Yulien?-_ destructor solo lo miró ¿el rey qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los lémures?, no, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con hamato?

 _-¿de qué me estás hablando tortuga?-_ pregunto comenzando a enojarse

 _-de el rey Yulien, el vive en el zoológico de central park, con sus súbditos Mort y Moris, el sabe su ubicación, pregúntale-_ decía Leo seguro de sí mismo

-¿ _y por qué no me la dices tú?_ -esta situación comenzaba a hartarlo

 _-porque no sé donde está, ellos siempre nos llevan con el Sensei, con ayuda de Skipper_

 _-¿Skipper?-_ preguntó entre dientes, se estaba conteniendo para no darle una patada que le volara los sesos a ver si así entendía que el solo quería la ubicación de hamato Yoshi

- _si, Skipper, el líder-_ eso lo dijo en su susurro y volteándose para ver a destructor como pudo

 _-el líder de quienes-_ preguntó destructor con voz grave y también acercándose a Leo

- _de los que salvaron a mi padre en el incendio que probocaste_ -Leo continuaba susurrando y lo hacía de un modo muy serio

-¿ _quienes fueron?_ -destructor estaba a punto de saber quiénes habían salvado a el que le robó a el amor de su vida y matarlos a ellos y al susodicho, solo unas palabras, un poco más, ya casi…

 _-los pingüinos_ -dijo Leo con voz seria y mirándolo a los ojos y dicho eso, aprovechando su cercanía con destructor, le dio un cabezazo (y con todo y casco) obligándolo a hacerse para atrás, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para voltearse antes de que lo atacara

 _-¡maldita tortuga te vas a arrepentir!_ -gritó destructor y dicho puso el látigo lo más caliente que se podía y con todas sus fuerzas arremetió contra el caparazón de Leo

 _-¡AHHHH!-_ un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Leo, ese latigazo había perforado una parte de su caparazón, hundiéndola pero sin llegar a la piel, una tajada casi tan profunda como el dolor que le provocó

 _-te iba a dar una oportunidad para morir rápido, pero la as desaprovechado y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias, así que prepárate por que pronto le diré a Stockman que se divierta contigo con un "encargo" que le pedí_

Dicho eso destructor salió de la habitación con los puños cerrados y hecho una furia, dejando a Leonardo aun encadenado y tirado en el piso gimiendo

Ok, tal vez ese latigazo si dejara marca

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con esto me despido, estuvo un poco más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado pero es que los estudios también son importantes y últimamente no me da tiempo para nada, quiero agradecer a Alix Hamato Saotome por la participación en las reviews que la verdad apoyan muchísimo, intentaré subir más seguido, cuídense, bye!**


	8. capitulo 8: nueva búsqueda

**BUENAS NOCHES O DÍAS O TARDES PERSONITAS DE LA INTERWEB! Aquí está el capitulo ocho, espero que lo disfruten, tuve dificultades para escribir este capítulo por que el frio hace que se me entuman las manos hahaha… (Yo disimulando que se me olvidó escribir) como sea, A LEER SE HA DICHO**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO OCHO: NUEVA BÚSQUEDA, ¿NUEVO ENEMIGO? (son muchas palabras por lo que en la lista de capítulos solo le puse nueva búsqueda)**

Los dos hermanos salieron de sus habitaciones y corrieron a la cocina después de escuchar ese ruido, cuando Don y Rafa iban llegando a la puerta de la cocina, voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, sabiendo al instante qué o más bien quien había causado ese estruendo

 _-MIKEY!-_ gritaron al entrar y ver un gran desastre en la cocina

El silencio contestó en vez de Miguel Ángel

Había harina tirada por todas partes, también varias cajas de cereal y algunos otros alimentos en lata

Rafa acercándose a una de las cosas tiradas se quejó _-aj, tenemos que recoger esto_ -cuando se iba a agachar para recoger una lata tirada se hermano genio habló

 _-no la recojas, está abollada, tírala ya no sirve_

Esto enojó un poco a el temperamental, quien encaró a su hermano

 _-mira Einstein, ahora tu solo ocúpate de recoger las cosas, yo luego me encargo de separar lo que sirva y lo que no, ¿tú que sabes de…_

Gran error

 _-mira Rafael, ¿que yo qué sé? pues más que tu seguro, ahora déjame a mi…_

Otro gran error

 _-Oh ahora tú lo sabes todo ¿no?, por eso no se te ocurrió hacer nada cuando leo desapareció_

 _-no me cambies el tema, aparte yo hice más cosas que tu, o al menos lo intenté_

 _-¿que, insinúas? Yo lo intenté –_ decía mientras se acercaba mas a el menor

 _-A buen entendedor pocas palabras-_ Donatello se puso en una posición firme, siendo así más alto que Rafael

 _-no juegues con mi paciencia Donatello-_ lo miró a los ojos de manera desafiante

 _-¿quien está jugando?_ -sonrió dejando ver el pequeño hueco entre sus dientes

Entonces así continuaron, mirándose a los ojos hasta que el maestro llegó a la escena del crimen **(ok no, solo quería poner esa palabra)**

 _-¿qué está pasando aquí?_

Rafael aparto la mirada de Donatello y se dirigió a su padre

 _-Nada maestro, escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte y venimos a ver que era_

Splinter miró a su alrededor y arqueó una ceja

 _-n-no es lo que piensa-_ intervino Donatello, adivinando que su padre estaba pensando en una pelea de los dos que provocó el desorden- _cuando llegamos ya estaba así, pensamos que fue Mikey pero cuando lo llamamos no nos contestó_

 _-mmm-_ el maestro estaba pensando en lo dicho por sus hijos- _MIGUEL ANGEL-_ lo llamó con voz severa, pero otra vez el silencio fue quien respondió

 _-¿quiere que lo vayamos a buscar maestro?-_ Rafael se ofreció pero el maestro Splinter solo negó con la cabeza

 _-ustedes recojan este desorden, yo buscaré a Miguel Ángel_

Al ver que Sus hijos abrían sus bocas para protestar Splinter solo se limitó a darles esa mirada autoritaria que les erizaba el caparazón

 _Hai Sensei-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo para después ponerse a recoger las cosas como si no hubieran discutido hace apenas pocos segundos

Mientras sus hijos se dedicaban a recoger el desorden, Splinter se dirigió a la habitación del menor y llamó a la puerta una, dos, tres veces, pero de nuevo el silencio hace su aparición

Al no recibir respuesta Splinter entra a la habitación y lo ve todo patas arriba (más de lo normal), el cajón de su mesa de noche tirado en el suelo, y un montón de cosas tiradas en medio de la habitación

Y entre todo eso sobresalía algo que parecía no estar puesto al azar como el resto de las cosas, en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña hoja perfectamente bien doblada y limpia, tanto que Splinter comenzó a temer que alguien se hubiera llevado a su hijo y dejado esa nota.

Escaló la pila de cosas que era el suelo, tomó la nota y la abrió

 _Para quien le importe…_

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina**

Don y rafa se dedicaban a recoger todo el desorden sin siquiera mirarse, como acostumbraban hacer a diario, aunque eso a veces era difícil tomando en cuenta que viven en la misma casa

Una vez más, algo mal colocado de la estantería cae en la cabeza de uno de los dos, y para desgracia de Donatello, ese alguien es el.

-¡ _AU!_ -se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde la lata le golpeo

 _-llorón_ -susurró Rafael lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano lo escuchara

-al menos yo si se acomodar las cosas- decía a la vez que levantaba la lata que lo había golpeado _-espera un segundo-_ decía observando de cerca la lata _\- ¡oye! te había dicho que la tiraras, LAS. LATAS. ABOLLADAS. HACEN. ¡DAÑO!_

Rafael a punto de meterle esa lata en el caparazón se defendió intentando no perder los nervios _-no estamos como para desperdiciar comida Donatello, ¿porque no entiendes de una vez?-_ hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo calmado que sonó eso

 _-entiende por favor Rafael: en la lata hay hierro y zinc que están separados por electrolitos, si la lata se abolla, microscópicamente esta especie de barrera de electrolitos se rompe y el hierro se oxida, ese oxido pasa al alimento enlatado provocando que se contamine, ESO ES NOCIVO PARA LA SALUD_

 _-mira, Einstein, NO ESTAMOS COMO PARA DESPERDICIAR_

 _-NOS QUIERES MATAR A TODOS-_ Donatello por fin perdió la cordura que le quedaba, para él la salud era mucho más importante que una lata de sopa de pollo

Rafael abrió la boca para gritar pero en ese instante se escuchó la voz de su padre.

- _hijos míos vengan aquí, ¡ahora!-_ rafa y don se miraron con odio antes de acudir al llamado de su padre, cuando llegaron su padre se veía enojado pero había algo más en su expresión, ¿nostalgia?, ¿culpa?

 _-¿Si Sensei?-_ Rafael habló primero

Splinter solo le entregó una hoja.

 _\- Para quien le importe-_ Rafael comenzó a leer en voz alta- _he decidido irme, no quiero seguir siendo solo un estorbo mas o su tonta mascota, ustedes tienen más problemas en que pensar que su simple hermano tonto, me llevé lo que necesito para sobrevivir algún tiempo, estaré bien, ustedes busquen a Leo y no se preocupen, buscaré algo que hacer o algún lugar en el que quedarme. De todas formas no soporto seguir así con ustedes actuando como gato y perro, se que el maestro está muy ocupado buscando a Leo como para hacer otra cosa, no quiero escuchar más gritos y seguir siendo ignorado, los quiero._

 _Adiós._

 _Att. Mikey._

Con eso Rafael terminó de leer la carta y miró a su padre entre sorprendido

 _Pero maestro, no pudo irse de verdad… ¿o sí?-_ Donatello preguntó incrédulo, Mikey era muy chico, no entendía muchas cosas aunque… pensándolo mejor, ¿Quién había dicho eso? Era chico pero no tonto, solo hiperactivo y alegre

Una punzada de culpa recorrió a Donatello, habían estado tratando a su hermano como un bebe sin que lo fuera

 _-Me temo que su hermano se ha ido, y fue culpa de todos nosotros, incluso mía_

 _-pero Sensei, no se debe culpar por esto, Don y yo fuimos quie.._

 _-no Rafael, yo no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba tu hermano, yo no todo este tiempo he estado intentando encontrar a un hijo sin darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a otro._

Don y Rafa se voltearon a ver con gestos de culpa y Rafael suspiró

 _-lo encontraremos maestro, a él y a Leo, los traeremos sanos y salvos, Mikey no debe de andar muy lejos, todavía podemos encontrarlo antes de que amanezca_

 _-muy bien hijo, vallan_

Rafael se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de su hermano genio lo detuvo _-¿pero que le vas a decir? "¿Mikey ya sé, que estuve mal, te descuide y ahora no estás?"_

 _-no sé qué le voy a decir-_ respondió Rafael _-pero aré que vuelva con nosotros_ -dijo muy seguro y acercándose a él _-¿qué dices?, ¿por Mikey?-_ pregunto al tiempo que ponía una mano al frente

 _-por Mikey contestó Donatello poniendo su mano sobre la de el mayor_

 **Ciudad de nueva york- media hora antes del amanecer**

Dos figuras corrían por los tejados, ¡y como no hacerlo!, faltaba apenas media hora para el amanecer aún no encontraban rastro alguno de su hermano, habían buscado ya por dos horas y nada.

Rafael se detuvo y Donatello le imitó

 _-falta poco para que amanezca, tendremos que dividirnos y así cubriremos más terreno_

 _-la última vez que lo hicimos perdimos a leo, no creo que sea tan buena idea seguir solos_ -decía Donatello, intentando que no se notara el miedo y la preocupación en su voz, tenía miedo de que se separaran y algo le pasara a él o a Rafael, no se perdonaría si perdía a otro hermano

 _-Oye, tranquilo, cualquier cosa nos llamamos ¿sí?_ -dijo de forma cariñosa y segura a la vez, transfiriéndole también confianza, el también estaba preocupado, pero no había tiempo y lo que fuera o quien fuera que se haya llevado a Leo andaba por ahí, al igual que su hermanito y lo menos que quería era otro hermano menos

 _-Está bien-_ dijo Donatello con voz segura _\- nos vemos en la guarida_

Rafael solo asintió y se echó a correr en dirección opuesta al igual que él, y solo miró hacia atrás cuando Rafael le llamó ya muy lejos _-¡ten cuidado!-_ fue lo que le dijo antes de perderse en la neblina mañanera

Donatello se fue por su lado, prestando atención a su entorno tanto como pudo, pero el hecho de que Rafael estaba solo no le permitía concentrarse del todo

Y fue por esa preocupación que no vio la silueta que estaba detrás del hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Sintió como una gran masa lo golpeaba y lo tiraba de el techo en el que estab, mandándolo a un callejón, cayó boca abajo con un quejido, sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban por la intensidad del golpe, y entonces escuchó algo acercarse, estaba cerca, mucho a decir verdad, sentía que casi podía girarse y tocarlo, porque en realidad así era

Lo más rápido que pudo se dio vuelta y dio un gira hacia atrás, sacó su comunicador y llamó a Rafael, todo eso en fracción de segundos antes de siquiera levantar la vista hacia su contrincante

 _Tu-tu-rutu-tuturutu_

Ese era el sonido de su celular, Donatello lo debía estar llamando…

DONATELLO

Contesto en seguida y justo a tiempo para ver como su hermano era golpeado por un puño con un guante negro y se incorporaba tomando su bo

Del otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba Donatello consciente de que Rafael había contestado pero muy aturdido como para contestarle y esquivar al mismo tiempo los golpes que sus desenfocados ojos le permitían ver

Pero pudo alcanzar su bo y dando un golpe en (según sus cálculos) el estomago se alejo dando piruetas y tubo un momento de descanso mientras el otro se reponía, entonces pudo enfocar bien y mirar un pequeño instante a su enemigo

Era un individuo enmascarado, hombre al parecer, con un traje negro al igual que sus guantes, en realidad no había mucho que decir de él mas que golpeaba duro,

Rápidamente sujetó su comunicador frente a su cara, Rafael quien solo había visto a través de la pantalla como todo se movía lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver de nuevo la cara de su hermano

 _-Qué pasa bro?_

 _-Encontré a este sujeto, o el me encontró a mi_ -decía mientras veía como este se comenzaba a levantar _-necesito ayuda_

- _Ok, voy para allá, aguanta_ -dijo cortando la comunicación, luego activó la señal de rastreo de el comunicador y corrió a la dirección de Donatello, que no estaba demasiado lejos

Donatello seguía mirando cómo se incorporaba ese sujeto y comenzaba a atacarlo nuevamente, en la mano tenía un martillo, seguramente con eso lo había golpeado anteriormente

 _-quien eres-_ preguntó Donatello sujetando su puño

- _pronto lo sabrás, tortuga… Donatello_

Ante eso Donatello se quedó en blanco, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?, seguía en shock y soltó el puño de el enmascarado, mientras este aprovechó para acertar varios golpes sin el martillo mientras Don salía de su aturdimiento, pero era tarde para cuando volvió en sí, el sujeto lo había tirado y lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, la defensa de Donatello había caído, estaba contra la pared del callejón y nada impedía que esa lluvia de golpes cayera sobre el

Cuando el sujeto se disponía a golpear con el martillo, una sai salió disparada hacia su mano y el hombre solo pudo ahogar un grito mientras soltaba el martillo para quitarse la sai encajada en su mano

Donatello aprovechó eso para levantarse dándole al hombre una fuerte patada en la quijada que lo mandó a volar

Pero lo que pasó a continuación le hiso a Donatello olvidar por unos instantes que ese hombre sabía su nombre (cosa que no había dejado de pensar desde que salió de su shock), en donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, su golpe lo habría noqueado o como mínimo adurido, pero el sujeto estaba de pie, con la mandíbula al parecer rota debido al ángulo no natural de esta, pero, al parecer esta se estaba arreglando sola, sin siquiera tocarla y haciendo un ruido como de huesos al romperse, aunque claro estaba que se estaban reparando

Y, haciendo un gruñido no humano se abalanzó hacia él. Si no hubiera sido por que Rafael tecleó al hombre esté lo podría haber matado

 _-¿qué esperas? ¡Corre!_

Donatello reaccionó y tomando su bo corrió fuera de el callejón en el que estaban y subió a la azotea de la casa de al lado para seguir corriendo, seguido de Rafael, quien ya había recogido su sai, la estaba guardando en su cinturón cuando escuchó atrás de él el ruido de unas…¿alas?

Cuando volteo las alas de un inmenso animal lo hicieron rodar por toda la azotea, se levantó listo para atacar cuando vio una serpiente hacerse haciéndose cada vez más y más grande hasta ser enorme, luego, lo único que vio fue el interior del animal

Donatello escuchó un ruido, asustado se giro hacia su hermano pero este estaba lejos, parado y con una especie de túnica que le cubría de la cabeza a la cintura y al parecer se estaba metiendo mas en ella, pero el sol comenzó a salir y las formas se volvieron más nítidas, entonces vio que no era una túnica lo que su hermano tenía encima, era una especie de anaconda que intentaba, con mucho éxito hasta el momento, tragarlo vivo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Ups este estuvo más chiquito de lo que quería pero weno, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si hay dudas o sugerencias espero sus reviews, cuídense BESOS.**


	9. capitulo 9: ilusiones en un sueño

**HOLA UNA VEZ MÁS PERSONITAS DE LA INTERWEB! Aquí otro capítulo recién horneado, mmm aun está calientito, espero que lo disfruten lo hice con musho cariño :3**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!: MUCHO CARIÑO FRATERNAL**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO NUEVE: ILUSIONES EN UN SUEÑO**

Nuevamente Karai había entrado a su habitación y lo había curado, pero durante el proceso ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras, no había nada que decir, ambos sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, por eso Karai antes de irse le deseo suerte.

Leo por ahora se encontraba solo, la habitación estaba a obscuras, y aunque Karai le había aplicado la medicina especial, aún no se recuperaba de todas las torturas anteriores, casi no recordaba cómo ponerse en pié de tanto tiempo que había permanecido sentado o simplemente tirado

Ok, lo admitía, estaba machacado, física y emocionalmente, mucho más física a decir verdad, aparte de el hecho de que estaba muerto de miedo por el dichoso "encargo" de Stockman, no quería que le devolvieran a su familia una plasta radioactiva en vez de hermano o hijo, ni una clase de tortuga mutada como Slash… oh no, LO CONVERTIRÍAN EN UN RAFAEL

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte rugido de su estomago, apenas había comido algo estando ahí, en serio sentía que se podría comer a destructor entero… mmm… tal vez podría…

Otro gruñido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos extraños, sin duda el hambre comenzaba a afectarlo, debía encontrar como salir, Karai le había dicho que encontraría un plan, y que en cuanto lo tuviera, iría por él antes de que comenzara la próxima prueba

El confiaba en Karai, en serio, pero dudaba que ella sola pudiera contra todo el clan del pie

Su estomago nuevamente protestó por la falta de alimento y Leo decidió que no podría pensar claramente con el estomago vacío, así que decidió meditar, claro, era casi lo mismo, pero en la meditación tal vez podría calmar su hambre

Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo se puso en posición de loto e intentó relajarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta su próxima tortura, ¡ah! pero ahí va el con sus pingüinos de Madagascar, todo por culpa de Miguel Ángel y sus tontas series, tal vez si solo se hubiera negado a responder destructor no usaría su "encargo" (esa palabra comenzaba a molestarle) en el.

Mientras más divagaba en sus pensamientos (los cuales eran cada vez más tranquilos), más se despegaba de la realidad, de la angustia y de el terror, sentía que volaba, adoraba esa sensación al meditar, no siempre lo sentía, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, volar y despegarse de el mundo, volar, flotar y disolverse en el aire, ahora todo era negro, pero reconfortante, acogedor, si tan solo estuviera el maestro Splinter con él para explicarle el por qué…

Entonces, como si sus palabras los hubieran invocado, de entre la oscuridad apareció la anciana rata, de poco a poco y de entre la oscuridad

 _-wow-_ Leonardo estaba maravillado, no había que eso se podía hacer en la meditación, llamar a alguien con tan solo pensarlo.

Pero al ver que su maestro solo veía al frente, inmóvil, recordó donde estaba y por qué, entonces supo que ese no era su maestro, sino solo una copia que había engendrado el mismo. Eso bastó para que perdiera la concentración y dejara de volar, flotar, y comenzara a caer, hundirse, ir de picada hacia la cruel realidad.

Pero entonces, vio como el cuerpo de su maestro recobraba el espíritu y lo animaba a no dejarlo caer, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo subió, esa mano, fuerte pero reconfortable, era tal y como la de su maestro, y supo que estaría bien con él, porque ese era su maestro, ningún espejismo podría superar el tacto tan único de su maestro

Al sentir el apoyo de la firme mano que lo sostenía, sintió que volaba de nuevo, la estabilidad había regresado, su mente volvía a estar en paz

 _-Sensei-_ dijo Leonardo sin aire antes de que la anciana rata se pusiera de rodillas y enterrara su cara en su cuello.

 _-¿Sen-Sensei?-_ Leonardo se sorprendió ante el acto de su padre, quien al oír las palabras de su hijo solo estrechó más a su hijo entre sus brazos, Leo no tardó en corresponder el abrazo, extrañaba demasiado a su padre

Splinter se separó y lo miró

 _-¿qué te he dicho de meditar sin tutor?-_ esas palabras las decía con alivio, a pesar de que se suponía que eran un regaño

 _-que está mal_ -dijo Leo riendo y a la vez al borde de las lágrimas, su padre siempre era muy sobreprotector con el- _lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer_

 _-no-_ pidió Splinter _-por favor, no dejes de intentar contactarme, solo te pude contactar porque pensaste en mí durante una profunda meditación_

Leonardo sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, cansada y Splinter pareció darse cuenta, frunció el ceño y tomó a su hijo por los hombros

 _-¿qué te han hecho? ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

 _-ya no puedo más-_ dijo casi en un susurro

 _-mi querido hijo, ¿qué te han hecho?, ¿hasta qué nivel llegan tus heridas?-_ Splinter le habló de forma consoladora y cariñosa, sabía lo que podía estar pasando su hijo en ese momento

Leo esbozó una sonrisa triste- _ya no recuerdo como mantenerme en pie-_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

 _-Aguanta hijo mío, tus hermanos te están buscando, pronto te encontraremos, ¿sabes donde estas o quien te tiene…?_

 _-Destructor_ -Splinter solo asintió, no había nada más que decir.

 _-les diré a tus hermanos cuando regresen-_ dijo Splinter mientras atraía a Leonardo hacia su pecho

 _-¿no están?-_ preguntó Leo abrazándose al pecho de su padre

- _salieron a buscarte-_ Splinter sonrió- _se han unido más, están todo el día juntos pensando en donde podrías estar_

 _-tal vez no es tan malo después de todo-_ Leo supo que su padre le escondía algo, pero lo dejó pasar, en ese momento no le importaba

Splinter estaba por abrir la boca cuando de la nada, una alarma sonó por todo el lugar, ambos se levantaron y miraron por todas partes

 _-¡¿qué es eso?!-_ preguntó Splinter apenas haciéndose oír sobre el ruido de la alarma **(están gritando porque la alarma está muy alta, no porque estén asustados XD)**

 _-¡Debe ser acá, tal vez volvió a haber un problema con un material aparentemente radioactivo!-_ Cuando Leo volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su maestro este estaba desvaneciéndose

 _-¿¡Que pasa!?-_ preguntó Leo, comenzando a entrar en pánico

 _-¡es el vinculo, se está rompiendo!-_ dicho eso volteó a ver a Leo _-¡se fuerte, hijo mío, pronto te sacaremos de ahí!_

 _-tengo miedo_ -a Leo se le rompió la voz y comenzó a llorar, Splinter casi no lo oyó pero pudo leer sus labios y volvió a abrazarlo, por muy mutante o ninja que fuera, esto era mucho para un adolescente de 15 años, se permitiría este momento de debilidad, solo por esa vez.

 _-lo sé-_ contestó Splinter en su oído mientras se desvanecía más- _pero eso es natural, aquel que no tiene miedo, no es un ser racional, es aquel que no le importa hacer mal para conseguir lo que quiere, es alguien como destructor, pero al final, los valientes no son los que no tienen miedo, son los que saben afrontarlo con la cabeza en alto, se valiente hijo mío-_ dicho eso se separó de Leo y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

 _-¡Sensei!_ -lo llamó al ver que este casi desaparecía por completo- ¡ _confíen en Karai!_ -eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que su maestro fuera consumido por la obscuridad

Regresó a la realidad con un respingo y justo 5 segundos después terminó la alarma, el se quedó inmóvil, tanto por las heridas que por la impotencia

Pero, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, el se sentía feliz, su familia lo estaba buscando, sabía que el maestro estaba mintiendo en algo, pero decidió fingir no darse cuenta, estaba exhausto, por esa vez no le importaba en qué condiciones lo estuvieran buscando siempre y cuando lo hicieran, ahora el sería la damisela en apuros, pero sabía que lo lograrían, lo rescatarían

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, está muy corto lo sé, pero si todo sale según lo previsto subiré más cosas este fin de semana, espero que les haya gustado, dudas y sugerencias ya saben espero sus reviews, ¡CUÍDENSE, BESOS, SE VAN POR LA SOMBRITA, BYE!**


	10. capitulo 10: el punto débil

**HOLA AMIGUITOS Y AMIGUITAS DE LA INTERWEB este es un experimento extraño cabe aclarar, esté narrado diferente en mayor parte pero era para probar, como se me hiso más complicado así no sé si vuelva a hacerlo así no ser que les guste, si es así pues háganmelo saber, que disfruten el capitulo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO DIEZ: EL PUNTO DÉBIL**

Había buscado desesperadamente un plan mejor que el que tenía para escapar, pero todos sus planes mentales llegaban a ser un fracaso por un elemento que ella no lograba predecir o acertar, siempre había un fallo, un punto débil en la estructura de sus planes que podría hacer que todo se fuera abajo

Debía encontrar como salir, debía haber algo que fallara en la seguridad, en los soldados o en la misma estructura del lugar

Karai le había dicho todo esto a Leo y el tenía claro que necesitaban un buen plan, pero ¿qué tal si los del clan de el pie también?, una vez leyó que un buen guerrero debe conocer sus puntos débiles y fuertes antes de salir a luchar, y que algunas veces hay que arriesgar para ganar, aún cuando la situación está a tu favor ya que cuando se tiene un punto débil, es difícil superarlo una vez que el enemigo se da cuenta de este, así que, ¿por qué concentrarse en el punto débil de sus planes cuando sería más fácil encontrar el de los planes de destructor?

La celda de Leo se abrió, levanto la cara para toparse con los ojos de Karai pero a cambio recibió los de destructor

 _-es hora, tortuga_

Leonardo pareció no inmutarse ante esto, pero por dentro estaba todo acho un caos, "¿dónde está Karai?" "¿Por qué no le avisó que no podría ayudarlo a escapar?" "¿la habrán descubierto?"

Estaba tan sumido en sus preguntas mentales que no se dio cuenta de que destructor se había acercado a él hasta que lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar lo encadeno de las manos

-Stockman, encárgate de esto, necesitamos una buena arma, ¿entendido?

En ese momento Stockman, quien iba entrando junto con cuatro ninjas del pie asintió- _ssi, maestro_

Destructor salió de la habitación y Stockman se dirigió a Leo

 _-Bueno, bueno tortuga, ¿qué te parece ssi lo hacemoss tranquilamente y no ssufrirass?, no máss de lo necesario_

En ese momento un ninja del pie se acercó a Leo dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente

 _-Si, bueno… ya veremos_ -contesto Leo.

 **.**

Corría, corría como si una vida dependiera de ello, porque así lo era, ya era hora, las cuatro en punto, la hora de que Stockman mutara a Leonardo, solo supe que no era material radioactivo hasta que el mismo Stockman me dijo que era mutageno, y para eso ya era muy tarde como para poder decirle a Leo

Decidí simplemente entrar y matar a todos los que se metieran en mi camino, ya no había más tiempo, era ahora o nunca, y yo jamás me perdonaría si eligiese nunca

Corría, seguía corriendo hasta que en una esquina choqué contra alguien… con una armadura de metal

Mierda

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-_ me preguntó destructor

 _-y-yo-_ me enderece y hable con voz natural _-lo lamento padre, es solo que no me di cuenta por donde iba_

 _-¿por que estabas corriendo?-_ destructor me miraba entrecerrando los ojos

 _-¿no está claro? Para hacer ejercicio_ -dije con una media sonrisa en la boca, pero de inmediato note la mirada amenazadora de mi "padre" y la borré enseguida

 _-me estaba buscando a mí, señor-_ escuché una voz a sus espaldas

Destructor y yo vimos hacia atrás y nos encontramos con una chica, una soldado del pie, debía ser de los encargados en ayudar a Stockman en los experimentos, pues no era un robot

 _-¿por qué?-_ ahora a quien miraba a los ojos de forma amenazante era a ella

 _-la señora se enteró de que la mutacion de el sujeto se iba a llevar a cabo ahora y yo quedé en avisarle una hora antes, lo lamento, fue culpa mía que la señora chocara con usted_

Destructor se volvió hacia mi _-¿eso es cierto?_

Dudé en un inicio pero después de ver que la chica de atrás asentía con la cabeza la imité- _si, padre_

Destructor volvió a entrecerrar los ojos _-¿para qué?_

 _-bueno-_ comencé- _viendo que es el hijo favorito de aquella inmunda rata, quería verlo sufrir, quería grabarlo para que la rata lo viera, que sufriera, no te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pensé que tal vez te gustaría oírlo-_ lo dije de manera tan natural que me dieron ganas de vomitar, hablar así de mi padre…

Destructor me miró fijamente y solo pude pensar una cosa, no me creyó…

.

Uno, dos, tres ninjas en el suelo y va otro, de los 4 que estaban con Stockman ya había podido vencer a 3, ¿que como? Bueno, cuando el primer ninja se acercó a noquearme, yo le di un cabezazo y lo noqueé, luego dando un salto pasé las cadenas que me atrapaban las manos por la espalda hacia el frente y ahora podía comenzar a luchar mejor, aproveché el impulso que llevaba uno de los ninjas para aplicarle una lleve que me permitió usarlo de escudo humano ante los disparos de el tercero, después lo aventé con las fuerzas que me quedaban hacia el tercero, quien se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y se desmayó

No aguantan nada

Ese esfuerzo me dejó sin energías, pero me intenté mantener en pie y me puse en guardia, listo para combatir al cuarto

Sin embargo, el cuarto ninja golpeó en la cabeza a Stockman mientras él estaba a punto de volar Hacia mí

Ok, eso fue muy extraño, miré confundido a el cuarto ninja, quien se quitó la máscara y dejó al descubierto su rostro, era una chica, joven y de cabello corto y rubio

 _-No hay tiempo, cerca de aquí hay un closet sin cámaras, las de el pasillo están inhabilitadas de momento pero no durarán mucho, ¡corre!_

 _-¿Q-que..?_

Estaba muy aturdido y todo me daba vueltas, no alcancé a formular la pregunta ya que la chica me empujó hasta la puerta

 _-de aquí a la derecha, todo recto hasta topar con una puerta, la primera que veas, ahí te metes y no abres hasta que te de la señal_

La chica salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, yo simplemente estaba tan aturdido que obedecí las instrucciones de la chica, mi cerebro intentaba procesarlo todo pero no podía, todo se había hecho muy confuso en ese momento

Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba girando la perilla de aquella puerta de servicio, al entrar solo había trapeadores y productos de limpieza

Al ya estar momentáneamente a salvo, me di un respiro y decidí darle a mi cerebro el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo ocurrido, respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos…

 _-¿QUÉ. FUE. ESO?_

.

Corro, corro lo mas sigilosamente que puedo, si me encuentro a alguien y me ve corriendo me preguntará por qué, tendría que mentir y solo desataría una nueva red que tendría que evitar, cada palabra debe estar medida, un error y todo se vendrá abajo

Casi tengo que dar vuelta en una esquina, pero de repente, escucho una grave voz que hace que pare

 _-¿por que estabas corriendo?-_ el corazón se me detuvo al escuchar esa frase, no podía ser, nadie me había visto o escuchado, ¿Cómo podría saber alguien que estaba corriendo?

Levanto la mirada, mas no veo a nadie, solo estaba yo en el pasillo, fue cundo mi atención se fijó en la esquina de el pasillo- _¿no está claro? Para hacer ejercicio_ \- escuché una segunda voz y mi respiración parece volver a la normalidad, eso no iba dirigido a mí, sin embargo otra preocupación aparece

Esa es la voz de Karai, de mi señora, probablemente quería detener la tortura de Leonardo

Tengo que hacer algo, ella me ha enseñado que es la lealtad y el honor, es mi señora y tengo que ayudarla, así que junto mi valor y doy vuelta en la esquina

 _-me estaba buscando a mí, señor-_ pretendo escucharme lo más natural que puedo, y parece haber funcionado, pues después de soltar otras tres o cuatro redes de mentiras más, la señora consigue escapar de la situación con su padre y yo tengo que escoltarla a donde se encuentra la tortuga

Dando otra vuelta puedo notar que está a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento ve la celda de la tortuga abierta y corre en esa dirección, pero para en la puerta, seguramente ya vio a los ninjas (y a Stockman) desmallados, se vuelve a mí en busca de respuestas y solo le hago la seña de que cierre la puerta, ella introduce un código en el panel de la puerta y esta se cierra, después, le hago la seña de que me siga y comienzo a correr

 **.**

Siento que algo tibio toca mi cara, no me puedo levantar así que solo puedo lanzar un quejido un poco bajo, al parecer, lo que fuera que me estuviera tocando lo escuchó, pues al instante se separó de mi cara

- _Leo-_ escucho una voz, al principio se me hace difícil reconocerla, pero poco a poco los sonidos se van haciendo más claros

 _-Leo, Leo, ¿me escuchas?_

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con otros color café, y que tienen rayos tatuados a los lados

 _-¿Karai?-_ mi voz suena como si me acabara de despertar… un momento, yo si acabo de despertar, un momento, ¿Cuándo fue que me dormí?

Ella me ayuda a sentarme, sigo o, bueno, seguimos en el closet de mantenimiento. Ella toma una botella que tenía en su cinturón y distingo el contenido en cuanto la abre, es la medicina de Stockman, ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Seguirá tirado en el piso de mi celda tal y como lo dejó aquella chica?, un momento, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Donde estaba ahora?

La puerta del closet se abre, resolviendo una de mis dudas

 _-hay un ducto de ventilación en la…-_ se paró al momento de verme- _ya despertó_

 _-sí, pero acaba de hacerlo, dale un poco de tiempo, sus heridas todavía no sanan por completo y la medicina de Stockman no hace efecto en otras_

La chica me volteó a ver, examinándome, después volteó a ver Karai _-mi señora, con todo respeto pero no podemos esperar, tenemos que llegar a su transporte rápido, si no…-_ la chica fue interrumpida por Karai

 _-¿qué tan lejos está el auto?_

Pude notar la confusión en la cara de la chica, seguramente yo tenía una cara similar a la de ella, uno, ¿un vehículo para qué?, Karai sabía que vivía en las alcantarillas, se lo dije una vez y dos, ¿por qué le llamaba señora? Si, le tenía respeto, pero por qué no señorita **(:v)**

 _-a aproximadamente 5 kilómetros señora, pero por el terreno parecen 7, ahí se encuentra el vehículo y los refuerzos_

¿El terreno? ¿Refuerzos?, bueno ¿saben qué? Me da igual, solo quiero volver con mi familia y saber si están bien, si Karai planea llevarme con ellos, que haga lo que quiera

Voltee a verla, ella estaba pensando, frunció el ceño y despues volteo a ver a la chica

 _-ve por el auto, nosotros resistiremos aquí, si logramos pasar inadvertidos, todo irá bien_

 _-pero señora, mi deber es..._

 _-tu deber es obedecerme, si yo digo algo es porque sé lo que estoy haciendo_

 _-pero señora…_

 _-¡ahora!-_ pude ver a desesperación en los ojos de Karai, ella era buena en estrategias, lo sé, seguramente ya haya pensado en otras opciones, pero hay algo en algo que le fallan, al igual que en mi rescate, yo estoy seguro de que esto no estaba planeado, de serlo así, no estaríamos en esta situación

La chica suspiró _-si, señora_

La chica estaba a punto de salir, me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor y un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, entonces supe cual era el punto débil de este plan

Era yo

Herido, confundido, exhausto, yo no podía ser más que una carga, y esa chica iba a arriesgar su vida por mí, por una carga

 _-alto-_ la paré justo antes de que corriera fuera- _yo me quedaré, Karai tu ve con ella_

Karai me volteó a ver enojada- _no, no te dejaré, si entran y te encuentran te matarán_

 _-nos matarán a los dos si nos quedamos aquí_

 _-nos matarán a todos si no deciden rápido-_ habló la chica en el marco de la puerta

Karai y yo nos miramos fijamente, al final, ella desvió la mirada y suspiró

 _-está bien-_ al decir eso me abrazó y yo correspondí el gesto _-lo siento_

Fue como vivir un deja vu, porque eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro

Cuando desperté, la chica ya no estaba, pero si Karai, me moví un poco y ela notó que estaba despierto

 _-¿qué fue lo qué pasó?-_ pregunté y ella me ayudó a levantarme

 _-puntos de presión-_ contestó sin más

 _-por qué no fuiste con ella_ -pregunté y mi voz sonó muy calmada

 _-no te dejaré, no lo haré, me lo prometí a mi misma_

 _-comprendo-_ dije eso con aire ausente, es gracioso que esté tan calmado en esta situación

Los minutos pasaban pero no había señales de… ¿Cómo se llama?

 _-¿cuál es el nombre de la chica?-_ pregunte rompiendo el hielo

 _-no lo sé, solo sé que trabajaba para Stockman en la investigación hacia ti, ella es una ninja que destacó por su inteligencia y por eso la pusieron a trabajar con él, pero ella no era leal a destructor, creo que lo quiere matar, ella se dio cuenta de que yo tampoco le era leal y por mis acciones en el intento de recuperar el honor de el clan de el pie ahora yo soy su señora_

 _-¿y no le preguntaste su nombre?_

 _-La verdad es que no, mientras intente ayudarnos es suficiente para mí_

 _-¿a qué se refería con refuerzos?_

 _-pues resulta que hay mas como ella, son de el clan pero no le son leales a destructor, son leales a mí, quiero decir, el clan está dividido en dos partes, los que me son leales y los que son leales a destructor_

Yo me quedé sorprendido, no pensé que en este clan estuvieran divididos, pero ahora que me doy cuenta resulta algo casi obvio, la naturaleza del ser humano parece ser siempre pelear los unos con los otros por poder, ¿no es así en la política? ¿No es así con el clan hamato y el clan de el pie?... un momento, ¿no es así en mi propia casa? A pesar de ser hermanos yo y Rafael siempre peleamos porque soy el líder, por el poder

- _eso era lo que faltaba-_ la voz de Karai me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo a verla, se encuentra recargada en la pared, con una rodilla flexionada y abrazada a sí misma, mirando arriba de forma ausente _-eso era lo que faltaba en mi plan-_ yo la escucho atentamente así que ella sigue- _el punto débil de los planes de destructor son sus lacayos, artos de que los traten como perros, algunos traídos aquí a la fuerza, estarían dispuestos a mucho con tal de ser algo más que eso, unos simples perros siguiendo ordenes_

Me quedo callado, entiendo a lo que se refiere así que no pregunto nada, paso el tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos, los minutos, las horas y la chica no aparece, puede que le haya pasado algo, de ser así no tenemos tiempo y debemos hacer algo

 _-Karai, si seguimos aquí…_

La puerta de el closet se abre, la luz de el pasillo es tan intensa en comparación de la oscuridad de el closet que quedo cegado temporal mente, después siento un golpe y vuelvo a perder la conciencia

 **.**

Abro los ojos y nuevamente me encuentro cegado temporalmente, me siento muy aturdido y siento que dormí demasiado tiempo, abro los ojos y deseo no haberlo hecho

He vuelto a la celda, y estoy amarrado a esta horrible mesa

Señor, el sujeto ya despertó-escucho una voz detrás de mi

 _-no importa, ssolo muevan la maquina hacia adelante-_ la inconfundible voz de Stockman suena en un lugar fuera de mi campo de visión

 _-si señor-_ escucho como se arrastra algo detrás de mí y comienzo a saber que es en cuanto se coloca sobre mi

Una gran máquina de metal, con una especie de trompa que va directamente hacia abajo y su final es un orificio del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, el resto es redondo, de cristal y está lleno de mutágeno

Ahora me doy cuenta de que el material supuestamente radioactivo no era más que mutageno, tampoco es como que sea bueno el mutageno, pero al menos se cómo funciona, o algo así

 _-muy bien tortuga, ¿estas lissto para jugar_?-Stockman vuela por encima de mí, aun no puedo creer que después de esto termine así, podría intentar escapar usando la shuriken que Karai me lanzó aquella vez, pero me atraparían casi inmediatamente, estoy muy débil para intentar algo que tenga que ver con escapar, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo que me saqué de este aprieto con el mutageno

Miré mis opciones, siempre había un fallo en el sistema, un punto débil

Enfoqué mi vista en algo brillante, fue tan solo un segundo pero tuve tiempo suficiente para verlo, una chispa. ¡Claro!, destructor había presionado a Stockman para construir este aparato, había tenido muchas fallas pero destructor lo quería, entonces, el aparato debe estar inconcluso

Miré a mi alrededor, habían 3 científicos 2 guardias y el mismo Stockman, todos ellos en sus cosas

Lentamente, deslicé mi mano hasta mi cinturón y de ahí tomé la shuriken, es una suerte que no se hayan fijado bien, o tal vez supusieron que en estas condiciones no podría hacer nada con ella

Pensé en una buena forma de hacerlo, Hice los cálculos, esperé el momento indicado, y… la lancé a mi derecha con la fuerza suficiente para que rebotara en la pared, cosa que si hiso, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta

La shuriken revotó haciendo un ruido metálico que alarmó a los guardias, ellos voltearon pero la shuriken ya estaba golpeando el gran contenedor de cristal de el mutageno, salpicando a todos menos a mí, porque encima de mi estaba la parte de metal de la maquina

Pude ver como todos se retorcían, Stockman de alguna manera había logrado salir ileso, pero estaba iracundo

 _-tu-_ gruñía mientras se acercaba a mi _-TU_

Mientras escuchaba quejidos bajo la mesa pude ver como Stockman arrancaba un pedazo de tubería que estaba en una especie de lavabo, luego voló hacia mi

 _-TU, TU, TU, TUTUTUTUTU-_ ok, había perdido la razón, había arrancado esa tubería con una sola mano y ahora estaba a punto de golpearme con ella

 _-TU-_ el primer golpe fue horrible, sentí como algo dentro de mi ardía, el segundo fue peor, y el tercero más, cada golpe decía " _TU_ ", pero, justo cuando pensé que me iba a desmallar, sonó una alarma, segundos después, explosiones y luego, una puerta abrirse, la de el laboratorio, seguido de una voz muy familiar

-aléjate de mi hermano

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Muajaja, si, lo sé, soy malvada por dejarlo así y hacer que mi Leito sufra tanto, peeero como ya dije, soy malvada :v como sea, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y hasta la próximo ¡CUÍDENSE, BESOS, BYE!**


	11. capítulo 11: creo que vi un lindo gatito

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡HOLA PERSONITAS DE LA INTERWEB!, se que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar este, he estado de viaje y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, espero con todo mi kokoro que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO ONCE: CREO QUE VI UN LINDO GATITO**

 _-¿Pero qué…?_

Donatello Corrió a ayudar a su hermano, cuando de la nada un humo negro le tapó la vista, sacó su bo e intentó disiparlo, pero parecía que el humo se expandía más y más, mientras el intentaba no ahogarse en ese espeso humo, Rafael seguía dentro de esa serpiente, tenía una sai en la mano pero parecía no lastimar al animal, no podía tomar la otra por lo apretado que estaba adentro

Entonces el sol comenzó a salir por entre los edificios, la luz se hacía cada vez más brillante y más personas comenzaban a despertar, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada más que seguir intentando escapar

 _-Boongalaa_ - **(no sé si lo escribí bien)**

Rafael sintió un golpe, dos, tres, ¡ese tonto estaba golpeando a la serpiente aunque él estaba adentro!

 _-¡Detente!, ¡Au! ¡Casey para!_

 _-No te escucho Rafa, tranquilo me daré más prisa-_ seguido de eso fueron cuatro, cinco, seis golpes, a Rafa se le estaba dificultando respirar dentro de esa cosa y los golpes que su amigo le estaba propinando no ayudaban demasiado

 _-¡Don!-_ a Donatello le pareció escuchar que lo llamaban, pero había respirado tanto humo negro que todo le daba vueltas _-¡Doni!_ \- ahí estaba otra vez, _"tonto humo negro, ¿no podrías callarte un momento y dejarme pensar?"_ Donatello recapacitó lo que había pensado y se golpeó mentalmente, el humo negro no podía hablar, pero si no, ¿entonces quién…

De entre el humo pudo reconocer la figura de cierta pelirroja que se acercaba de una manera un tanto peculiar, parecía que estaba bailando ballet o algo por el estilo, caminaba casi con temor de mover el aire a su alrededor… oh, claro, ese el gas se expandía por la fuerza ejercida en el por eso cuando golpeaba con su bo, solo hacía más. Curioso

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la Abril ya estaba junto a él e intentaba llevarlo lejos de ese humo, Donatello ya estaba mareado y abril comenzaba a aturdirse un poco, cuando lograron salir de esa espesa capa de humo negro comenzaron a respirar mejor, Donatello respiraba algo extraño pero Abril pensó que fue por la larga exposición al gas, cuando iba a preguntar si todo estaba en orden algo le llamó la atención, era Casey golpeando a una… ¿serpiente? Que estaba muy gorda y se retorcía en el piso por los golpes

Abril se quedó mirando esa escena ya que se suponías que Casey iba a ayudar a Rafa, cuando Donatello volteó y vio a Casey golpeando brutalmente a su hermano corrió a salvar a la serpiente y a su hermano

 _-¡Alto!-_ Donatello llegó justo a tiempo para detener un golpe que oba dirigido a donde se suponía que debía estar la cabeza de su hermano

 _-¡Oye Don! ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos sacar a Rafa de ahí!_

 _-Lo único que sacaremos de esa serpiente será una papilla de tortuga si sigues así_

Casey miró hacia la serpiente para oír leves quejidos provenientes de su interior- _ohh_

Cuando don se acercó a inspeccionar al animal, este rápidamente escupió a su hermano y se volvió una nube de humo, para después dar forma a un oso gigante

 _-¿¡Qué… -_ A don nuevamente no le dio tiempo de completar la frase antes de que el gigantesco oso le diera un zarpazo

Rafa, quien estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, se volvió al oír el grito de su hermano, y justo a tiempo para ver al enorme animal abalanzarse sobre Abril, pero antes de que esto pasara Casey se montó en la espalda de el oso y con un bastón de hockey en el cuello de el oso logró que este no saltara sobre la pelirroja. Ok, eso era o ser muy valiente, o muy tonto

El oso se transformó nuevamente en humo y luego nuevamente en una serpiente, Casey resbaló de su espalda y cayó sentado

Don volvió al lugar algo herido **(lógicamente, es decir, le acaban de dar un bendito zarpazo al pobre)** y ayudó a Rafa a incorporarse, todos se pusieron en guardia y la serpiente se transformó en una ave gigante (no sin antes volver a su forma de humo) y salió volando

Todos se quedaron alerta unos segundos hasta que Rafa dejó su posición de ataque, después todos los demás lo imitaron

 _-Muy bien chicos, ¿nos quieren explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar? ¡¿O acaso prefieren que llegue otro animal-humo mata gente y mutantes para que se transforme EN UN MALDITO OSO Y NOS MATE A TODOS?!-_ Casey en ese momento estaba tirándose de los pelos (literalmente).

 _-Mejor en otro lugar, que seguramente ya despertase a la otra mitad de la ciudad que seguía durmiendo, y no creas que te escapara de esta Jones, aún me debes la paliza que me diste-_ dicho eso Rafael hiso una seña de que lo siguieran y todos se pusieron en marcha

Ya en un lugar seguro (el callejón donde Donatello encontró al hombre) Don les explicó la situación y les pidieron ayuda para encontrar a Mikey

 _-Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quieren encontrar a Mikey buscando por toda la ciudad, sin Leo, con hombres dementes y humo extraño flotando y caminando por ahí?-_ Abril los miraba con cara de "es que los pobres son retrasados"

-Emm si, básicamente-decía Rafael sin comprender el enojo de la pelirroja

Abril solo rodó los ojos y continuó _-no puedo creer que le hicieran eso a Mikey, son sus hermanos, y aunque tal vez a ustedes no les afecten tanto las peleas familiares, ya deberían saber que a él si_

Don y Rafa se dieron una mirada de culpabilidad antes de que Abril volviera a hablar

 _-Como sea, será mejor que se vallan a casa, nosotros dos buscaremos a Mikey por el día y ustedes por la noche_

 _-Gracias abril, en verdad es de mucha ayu…-_ Rafa fue interrumpido por Don

 _-Si emm… gracias, Abril, pero creo que sería mejor que emmm, no sé, te quedaras a ver si Mikey emm, ¿no llega a tu casa?-_ Abril lo miró con una ceja levantada y Donatello suspiró- _ok, no creo que sea lo mejor que estés afuera con una cosa como esa rondando por ahí_

Abril estaba por protestar cuando se escuchó la voz de Casey

-Si… la verdad estoy de acuerdo con Don

Abril miró enojada a Casey-¿ _a ti quien te habló?, ¡yo soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola!_

Donatello volvió a hablar- _lo sabemos pero…-_ fue interrumpido por Abril

 _-¡Pero creen que necesito que me cuiden solo por ser mujer!_

 _-No abril, sabemos que eres capaz, pero es por tu bien-_ y dicho eso Casey se cruzo de brazos y Donatello le imitó

Abril miro a Casey, luego a Don y después miro suplicante a Rafa pidiendo ayuda

Rafa suspiro y miró a Abril- _oye, mira, se que eres capaz y que estas avanzando en el ninjutsu y todo eso, pero en verdad sería más seguro si te quedas en casa, en verdad no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y ese sujeto era demasiado peligroso, lo lamento_

Abril los miró con lágrimas de enojo en su cara, Donatello le iba a hablar pero se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a su casa

Don y Casey la iban a seguir pero fueron detenidos por Rafa

 _-No hay tiempo por ahora, Don y yo tenemos que volver a la alcantarilla, Casey ve a buscar a Mikey, es demasiado peligroso para alguien tan disperso como él andar de día siendo lo que somos_

Casey iba a protestar pero calló, su amigo necesitaba ayuda

Cuando estaba por irse algo le llamó la atención, era Don, estaba pálido y perecía que estaba ¿a punto de desmallarse?

 _-Wow, amigo te ves fatal, ¿qué tienes?_

Rafa miró a Donatello y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo mal que se veía su hermano

Don miró a Casey y dijo apenas en un susurro- _nada, es que he estado reteniendo de ese gas para analizarlo, pero lo he estado reteniéndolo en mis pulmones desde que salí de esa nube_

Sin decir más Rafa lo cargó, Don lo miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Rafa habló

 _-ni se te ocurra decir una palabra cerebrito, vamos a la guarida rápido, Casey yo me encargo, tu ve_

Casey asintió con la cabeza y se fue

-esta vez si te pasaste hermanito-decía Rafa mientras se llevaba a Don a la guarida

 **.**

Abril estaba que echaba humo, a veces ellos olvidaban que ya casi era una kunoichi. Al llegar a su casa decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño para relajarse, así que fue y puso a calentar el agua mientras intentaba que su mente dejara de idear formas de matar a los chicos

Cuando estaba el agua le pareció oír la ventana abrirse, fue a revisar y se encontró con una tormenta, al parecer el aire era tan fuerte que la ventana se abrió. Después de cerrarla, regresó al baño algo extrañada, juraría haberla cerrado con seguro en la mañana

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el agua por fin estuvo lista, le agregó sales y puso música calmada, cuando entró a la bañera comenzó a masajearse la sien, muchos que la vieran pensarían que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, solo había sido una discusión, en parte insignificante, pero abril ya no podía más, todo lo que estaba pasando era simplemente demasiado, sin Leo con ellos y Mikey perdido por la ciudad, el maestro Spinter ya no tanto, pero si ausente, Rafael molesto y Donatello intentado hallar solo una manera de afrontar eso, no podía seguir así, y con las nuevas amenazas que comenzaban a llegar y de las cuales no sabían nada, ella solo era una humana, y al estar con ellos se sentía extraño, a veces sentía que con ellos dejaba parte de su humanidad atrás, al igual que su vida anteriormente normal

El estrés y la tensión que se sentía en la casa de los chicos era demasiado, esa era en gran parte la razón por la cual los habían dejado de visitar, pero ahora que Mikey también había desaparecido debían hacer algo, lo sabían, pero ellos eran humanos y no tenían un caparazón gigante que les cubriera la espalda, y al ver pelear a esos ninjas, ellos eran tan… insignificantes en su comparación, algunas veces pensaba que en las batallas solo eran estorbos, pero otras se sentía parte de ellos, luchar codo a codo con esos ninjas mutantes se sentía, se sentía como si fueran invencibles, pero…

De repente un estruendo proveniente de la cocina le llamó la atención de la chica, al momento de poner una mano fuera del agua pudo notar que había estado más tiempo de lo que pensaba ya que sus dedos estaban arrugados, y al prestar atención sintió que el agua que estaba anteriormente echando vapor ahora estaba casi fría

Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, destapo la bañera para que el agua se fuera y se dirigió a la cocina, llegando le pareció sentir una presencia, miró en todas partes pero no había nadie, tomó un cuchillo por precaución y caminó hacia una pequeña puerta que era una pequeña despensa, caminó con sigilo y cuando estuvo la perilla en su mano, la giró lentamente, podía sentir el palpitar de su propio corazón, estaba asustada y mucho

Entro a la habitación y noto un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, casi imperceptible, dirigió su cabeza hacia ese lugar y pudo ver una figura entre unas cajas

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ preguntó intentado que no le fallara la voz

Por unos instantes no se oyó más que la agitada respiración de Abril y una lenta y acompasada respiración, obviamente la de la otra persona en el pequeño cuarto

Y entonces- _Miauuu-_ Abril tardó en procesar ese sonido, bueno, ningún ninja de el pie sería tan tonto como para usar un truco así, pues era obvio que aquello no era un ato, entonces Abril se relajó y bajó el cuchillo, ya sabía de quien se trataba

 _-creo que vi un lindo gatitooo_

 **.**

Rafael estaba camino a la guarida con Donatello ya en su espalda, ok, lo próximo que haría sería ponerlo a dieta, porque pesaba. Mucho

Llegó a la guarida casi arrastrándose, pero llegó. No se molestó en hablarle a Sensei, porque sabía que estaba intentando localizar a Leo, ya no lo hacía tanto como antes pero lo hacía

 _-Oye Don ya llegamos-_ Rafael no sabía que Donatello había estado todo el tiempo despierto, solo que no quería hablar estando en una situación tan vergonzosa, su hermano lo estaba cargando porque se le había ocurrido la gran idea de contener la respiración hasta que llegaran a la guarida, si, muy bien Donatello, que inteligente

Donatello en respuesta señaló su laboratorio, ya ahí, Rafael lo recostó en una camilla

 _-ok, ¿y ahora?_

Donatello le señaló un aparato que había en su escritorio. Rafael se lo dio y se llevó una especie de máscara de oxígeno que estaba en el aparato a la boca

Rafael pudo ver como los pulmones de su hermano se vaciaban y el aire que era retenido era expulsado, aire y humo negro

Donatello se separó del aparato y comenzó a respirar agitado, Rafael se le acercó para ver que estuviera bien pero Donatello se le adelanto

 _-Tenemos. Que. Poner. Esa máquina. En la. Cosa esa-_ dijo señalando otro aparato que estaba en el suelo, a Rafael le pareció como una cafetera, la cosa en la que Donatello expulsó el aire era la cafetera, y esa máquina parecía como de donde sale el café y cae en la cafetera, ¿o todo eso era la cafetera? Lo que sea, a él le parecía una cafetera solo que a mayor escala

Se dirigió a la "cafetera" e insertó el otro aparato y a este se le abrió la parte de arriba (que era la que estaba en contacto con la "cafetera" y comenzó a salir humo, la "cafetera" comenzó a hacer muchos ruiditos y a sacar muchas luces y al final se escuchó un pitido como los de una tostadora cuando ya está el pan

- _Emm Don, ya está eso, creo_

Donatello se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la maquina

 _-no, solo dice que todo lo que se encontraba en el cubo de contención de gases ya está dentro del analizador_

 _-parece una cafetera_

 _-…_

 _-bueno ya me callo_

Donatello solo redó los ojos y continuó- _esto analizara los componentes del gas, mira, primero va a filtrar la parte más densa de el gas para después, si hay algún material más sólido, como tierra o polvo, bla bla bla, ciencia ciencia ciencia…_ -aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí su mente estaba en otra parte, ¿quién era ese sujeto?, ¿Mikey estaría a salvo con un sujeto como el por ahí? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mikey?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su comunicador

 _-tu tu rutu tu turutu_

Era Casey- _¿si_ Casey?

- _Si emm chicos, ¿el sujeto de el que me hablaron es como de la estatura de Splinter, viste de negro y tiene una especie de martillo?_

Rafael abrió los ojos y miró a Don, este estaba también con los ojos abiertos pues Rafa lo había puesto en altavoz

 _-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Lo viste?_

 _-Umm bueno si, es decir, estoy viendo como intenta… creo que le intenta robar a una señora, está al otro lado de la cuadra, estoy en camino_

 _-¡Casey espera ese sujeto es peligroso!_

 _-No sabrá lo que es peligro hasta que conozca a Casey Jones_

Los chicos escucharon como Casey paró de correr de repente _-¿amigo? ¿Qué pasa?_

Por unos segundos solo se escucho la respiración agitada de Casey antes de que este contestara con autentico miedo en su voz _-E-el está, esta con. Hay humo negro y-y la mujer ella grita. Está. La está. Oh mierda. La está t-transformando en una de esas cosas que vimos. Dios el-el es. Está. Me vio, me acaba de ver_

Después de eso solo se escuchó como la respiración de Casey se agitaba más antes de que la comunicación se cortara

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Les gustó? No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo pero prometo subirlo tan pronto como esté.**

 **Y si, se que el apartamento de Abril es pequeño pero échenle imaginación. Y también sé que esto se está poniendo muy locochon con esto de el humo y todo eso pero todo está conectadooo**

 **Dudas o sugerencias dejen sus reviews que apoyan muchísimo ¡CUÍDENSE, BESOS, BYE!**


	12. capítulo 12: mientras uno duerme

**¡HOLA PERSONITAS DE LA INTERWEB!... emm si, lo sé, he estado un poco desaparecida pero han pasado tantas cosas que dios mío, estuve de viaje, regresé y mi lap murió, revivió pero después fue mi cel, después hubo una emergencia familiar y cuando estaba por terminar el capítulo mi lap casi vuelve a morir así que la tuve que resetear y perdí todo el trabajo y fue tan frustrante. Pero ya volví y espero volver a subir con regularidad los capítulos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO DOCE: MIENTRAS UNO DUERME**

El sonido de la máquina que anunciaba el latir de un corazón era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el "encuentro" con el misterioso individuo, tres semanas desde que Casey no había abierto los ojos y tres semanas en las que la preocupación de que el humano no despertara del coma no dejaba de estar presente.

Ellos fueron a ayudarlo en cuanto tuvieron la ubicación, pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando llegaron el hombre se fue sin dejar rastro, y en el suelo yacía un malherido humano. Donatello le diagnosticó a simple vista una contusión a juzgar del golpe en su frente, 2 costillas rotas y otras cuatro magulladas (tan solo un poco más que el resto de su cuerpo) y un brazo roto que, vamos, incluso Rafael podría haberlo diagnosticado sin error por la inusual posición que este tenía.

Aparte de eso había mucha sangre por todo el lugar, no se podría decir con certeza quien había derramado más, si Casey o el extraño.

Probablemente Casey

Lo habían llevado lo más rápido posible a la guarida, pero eso no evitó que entrara en shock y posteriormente en coma *****

Así que ahí estaban, a tres semanas del incidente, aún sin señales de vida de parte de su amigo, estaba pálido, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, si se ignoraba el pitido de la máquina cualquiera pensaría que estaba… muerto

Abril tampoco se había comunicado, no estaban seguros por qué, pero por el momento no se contactarían, no sabían cómo tomaría esto, y por el momento no querían saberlo

Repentinamente, el pitido continuo y acompasado de la máquina se convirtió en uno disparejo y errático

 _-¡D-don!- R_ afa, quien era el que estaba cuidando (dentro de lo que se le puede cuidar a una persona en coma) llamó a su hermano genio _-¡Creo. Creo que está despertan…_ -Rafa fue cortado por un ruido proveniente de la cama

 _-Raf, v-viejo, cie-rra la. Boca-_ apenas fue un susurro del joven desorientado, pero no por nada Rafael era un ninja

 _-Ok, ok, lo lamento Cass, solo, quédate conmigo, ¿ok? Don viene para acá, solo aguanta un poco-_ Rafa comenzó a darle suaves cachetadas a Casey para que no se durmiera, pero parecía no funcionar

Casey estaba más débil y parecía como si estuviera por darse por vencido, estaba cerrando los ojos y ya no intentaba abrirlos

¡No, no, no, no, no, maldita sea, NO!

 _-¡Donatello!_

 **.**

Donatello estaba sentado frente a su padre, mirando como este estaba en un transe profundo, más profundo de lo normal. Estaba meditando desde antes de que Casey fuera atacado, de hecho, don tuvo que ponerle una intravenosa, y lo que más lo alteró es que pudo hacerlo, el Sensei no despertó al ponerle el tubo en la vena

Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo

 _-¡D-don!_

Donatello salió de sus pensamientos, se paró tomando su vara bo y se puso en posición de ataque

 _-¡Creo. Creo que está despertan…-_ Don se alarmó cuando la voz de su hermano cesó tan repentinamente y corrió a la enfermería

Cuando estaba por salir del dojo frenó cuando escuchó unos débiles gemidos. De alguna manera su padre volvió en sí, el mayor estaba respirando agitadamente, parecía exhausto, como si hubiera estado en una constante lucha durante mucho tiempo

Dontatello se volvió hacia su padre, estaba ahora a cuatro, se veía tan débil…

 _-¡Donatello!_

Tenía que ayudar a Rafael… pero su padre estaba mal y no podía dejarlo… por otro lado su hermano se escuchaba desesperado

 _-Lo lamento Sensei_

Dicho eso Donatello corrió a la enfermería

 **.**

 **Punto de vista de Rafa**

Donatello llegó, pero era demasiado tarde, Casey ya se había… ido. No sabía por qué, no sabía por qué despertó de esa manera ni tan siquiera como es qué pudo hablar estando a un paso de la muerte, yo solo sabía que ahí me encontraba, haciendo compresiones en su pecho como nos enseñó el maestro

Al llegar Donatello me miró horrorizado y corrió a un pequeño armario, de ahí sacó una caja pequeña blanca de metal, un desfibrilador

Yo me aparte y miré a Don darle descargas a mi mejor amigo, una, dos, tres…

Pero seguía sin despertar

 **Punto de vista normal**

 **.**

Splinter se levantó, estaba confundido y todo le daba vueltas, pero… ¿qué pasó? Hace segundos estaba hablando con Leonardo y la conexión se rompió pero no había razón para sentirse así, solo había estado con Leonardo unos minutos… ¿no es así?

Se escuchaba algo, pero el sonido parecía amortiguado, solo se podía distinguir algunas voces. Poco a poco, los sonidos se volvieron más nítidos

 _-…os abandones-_ esa parecía la voz de su hijo Donatello pero, ¿a qué se refería?

 _-Levántate o no te lo perdonare, ¿me oíste? No te lo perdonaré-_ Rafael. Sonaba… angustiado

Lentamente se puso de pié, todo el lugar daba vueltas pero poco a poco quien fuera que estaba haciendo girar la habitación se cansó de hacerlo. O simplemente el mareo se fue.

Comenzó a dar un paso, luego otro, y otro y… tropezó.

Los gritos histéricos seguían escuchándose en otra habitación

 _-No, no, no, ¡por favor no! no te atrevas a morir_

Su hijo Donatello estaba gritando, necesitaba ayudarlo. Pero, ¿morir? ¿Alguien iba a morir? El pánico lo comenzó a invadir, ¿habrán encontrado a Leonardo o Miguel Ángel mal heridos?

No, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras solo escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus hijos.

Volvió a levantarse, poco a poco, dando nuevamente un paso, otro y otro más, cada vez más rápido hasta casi sin darse cuenta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, ahí lo que vio fue en verdad inesperado

El joven Casey estaba siendo reanimado por Donatello. Rafael al otro lado estaba gritando, Donatello había dejado de gritar hacía tiempo y ahora solo se dedicaba a llorar mientras seguía chocando la máquina a su cuerpo.

No podía seguir así, tenía que actuar.

 **.**

 **Punto de vista de Abril**

Estaba lloviendo, vaya que era una gran tormenta, no se podía ver nada por las ventanas, las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban en el techo y en verdad creo que no llovía así desde hace… mucho

 _-¡PROOOM!_ **(si, lo sé, muy penoso el intento de relámpago)** _-_ apreté más contra mí al bulto de cobijas temblorosas de nuevo contra mí, estaba triste, sentía que había traicionado a su familia y no podía hacer más que apoyarlo en esto, casi no hacía falta ser psíquico para sentir el dolor de una alguien tan sensible

Porque quien dice bulto de cobijas temblorosas dice Miguel Ángel

 _-¿Abril?-_ escuche la débil voz a mi lado, dirigí mi cabeza al bulto de mi sillón. Los grandes ojos azules me miraban como un cachorro perdido. Lo estrujé más contra mí y dejé que recostara su cabeza en mis piernas. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sillón, estábamos frente al televisor viendo algo cuando se fue la luz.

 _-¿Si?-_ pregunté con todo el amor de una madre. Muchas veces siento que poco a poco me he vuelto lo más parecido a una madre para los chicos.

 _-Es que… no, nada-_ su voz infantil hizo que se me estrujara el corazón, el había estado actuando completamente maduro estas semanas, pero no podía culparlo por estar actuando así ahora. Era la primera vez que el menor estaba fuera durante una tormenta, probablemente en las alcantarillas no se escuchaba tan mal como afuera.

 _-Tranquilo. Estoy aquí.-_ comencé a frotar su caparazón de forma reconfortante. Dudo que sienta algo, pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo que hacer algo para que deje de estar asustado. Lo que sea.

Escuché como suspiraba y se sorbía los mocos. _-Lo siento-_ dijo apenas en un suspiro. Yo lo estrujé aún más si cabía la posibilidad.

 _-No te preocupes, es normal sentir miedo algunas veces en una tormenta-_ hice una pausa e iba a comenzar a decir que incluso yo les temía a los rayos cuando su brusca sacudida me sobresaltó

 _-¡no!-_ me sorprendió el tono fuerte de su voz- _siento que tengas que estar soportándome mientras actúo así y…_ -dejo las palabras en el aire, parecía no querer decirme

Primer error. Lo quiero saber

 _-Mikey… sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras._

Él solo se encogió aún más en el sillón

 _-mikey…_

Él suspiró-E _n serio Abril, no es nada_

 _-¿Me vas a mentir a mi?-_ pregunté, sabiendo que el menor se sentiría culpable

 _-Abril, por favor-_ el tono serio que tomó su voz me hizo saber que debía seguir insistiendo

 _Mikey, ¿no confías en mi?-_ pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

 _-Abril, tu sabes que si-_ estaba ahora más enfadado

 _-Porque…_

 _-Abril…-_ dijo en tono de advertencia

 _\- Tú sabes…-_ continúe

 _-Hablo en serio-_ ahora estaba alzando más la voz

 _-Que yo…_

 _-¡Abril basta!_

 _-Estoy aquí…_

 _-¡PARA!_

 _-Para ti_

 _-¡ABRIL ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡siento que me tengas que tener aquí, que me tengas que estar cuidando, que tengas que soportarme todo este tiempo QUE NO PUEDA SER UN BUEN HERMANO!_

Pronto todo cobró sentido, Mikey sentía que no era de utilidad para sus hermanos y el tiempo conmigo solo le ayudó a sentirse más inútil y a seguir culpándose por dejarlos en un momento así.

Lo miré, tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro y ahora de sus ojos corrían mares de lágrimas. Suspiré, sabía que sentía, así es como me sentía yo ¿Qué clase de amigos fuimos al dejarlos así en una situación así?, por eso me enojé con Casey y Don me excluyeron, si, estaba indignada en su momento, pero era más bien una forma de desquitarme para dejar de sentirme culpable.

 _-Tranquilo, lo sé. También me siento mal por no hacer nada, pero ellos son muy tercos y aunque quisiera, aunque quisiera tal vez me encerraran aquí._

Escuché como su respiración se calmaba y se movía más cerca de mi- _Está bien, ustedes han hecho suficiente por nosotros-_ sentí sus brazos rodeándome

 _-Pero aún necesitamos encontrar a Leo_

 _-Pero si seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte_

Lo miré por tercera vez y ahora se veía un rostro triste pero decidido

- _Pero, Mikey…-_ Él me interrumpió

 _No, abril, tú misma lo dijiste, nos hemos estado lamentando estas semanas sin intención de hacer nada, debemos ayudar, debemos volver. Así que… si tú vas, yo voy_

Estaba orgullosa, Miguel Ángel en verdad estaba madurando

 _-Tienes razón, y que importa si ellos no quieren que los ayude, alguien debe ser la prudente aquí y sin Leo, bueno, ese debe ser mi trabajo.-_ concluí decidida

 _-¡Esa es mi Abril!_

Estaba por abrir la ventana cuando me giré y vi a Mikey ya preparado

 _-¿Sabes? No creo que seas inútil para tus hermanos-_ el me miró interrogante y continué- _Si, y aunque te ignoraran en un principio, creo que más bien querían protegerte. Tú eres quien los une, por ti, Rafa y Don pasaron toda una noche juntos sin pelear y protegiéndose mutuamente. Por ti, Mikey._

El se quedó unos segundos recapacitando lo que le dije, cuando pasaron otros segundos más decidí volver a lo que estábamos

 _-Vamos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de patear a los chicos por decirme eso_

Como si en ese momento los hubiera invocado, recibí una llamada de Donatello, tomé mi celular y conteste

 _-¡Don!, que bien que hablan, justo íbamos a verlos-_ dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra íbamos

 _-Espera Abril, primero tengo que decirte algo_

Las palabras de Doni fueron serias, así que me puse así también, aunque me descolocaba un poco que no le importara la palabra " _íbamos_ "

- _Claro, ¿está todo bien?-_ la otra línea se quedó en silencio un tiempo hasta que volviera la voz de Doni

 _-No, no del todo. O más bien no completamente… es…_

 _-¿Es…?-_ me estaba impacientando cada vez más, y el tono suave de Don no ayudaba

 _-…Es Casey_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ***ok no soy doctora ni farmaceutica ni nada. Si, investigué un poco, aún así no soy doctora y no se si pasara en estos casos pero... ñee nos lo imaginamos**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, espero subir el siguiente un poco más pronto *ejem, mucho ejem*. Dudas o sugerencias dejen sus reviews que apoyan muchísimo ¡CUÍDENSE, BESOS, BYE!**


	13. capítulo 13: enfrentamiento

**¡HOLA PERSONITAS DE LA INTERWEB! Wiii ¡por fin! Cuantas ganas tenía de subir un capítulo, siento mucho el super retraso pero la tarea es demasiado últimamente y algunas eran casi eternas (el maldito ensayo de literatura) y lo máximo que he dormido de este lunes a hoy han sido como cuatro horas porque pues entre unas cosas y otras *ejem*concierto de molotov*ejem*escribir esto*ejem*maratón de Free*ejem*escribir esto*ejem*pero no importa porque ya está y este capítulo es más largo en compensación. ¡Que lo disfruten!** _-por favor disfrútenlo-_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPITULO TRECE: ENFRENTAMIENTO**

 **Punto de vista de Mikey**

 _-S-si, vamos en camino-_ eso fue lo que dijo antes de colgar

Cuando mire a Abril atender el teléfono yo ya estaba en el marco de la ventana, noté que se puso seria después de decir "íbamos" y después de unos segundos vi como se ponía pálida, se cubrió la boca con una mano, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y ahora creo que está temblando

 _-Abril, ¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunté cuidadosamente al alejarme de la ventana, ella se giró y cerró los ojos

- _Tenemos que ir a la alcantarilla-_ dijo sin moverse

 _-¿Qué pasa?, ¿está todo bien?_

Giró su cara a modo de que me pudiera ver y abrió los ojos

 _-Te explico en el camino-_ dicho eso literalmente saltó por la ventana

Fui rápidamente tras de ella ¡está loca! Ni siquiera llevó un paraguas, la tormenta se calmó un poco, pero sigue lloviendo… tengo que alcanzarla, así que después de tomar el paraguas a velocidad de ninja abrí la ventana y salté

Mala, mala, mala, malísima idea

Al momento de saltar mi píe se resbaló del marco de la ventana y… bueno el golpe no fue lindo

 _-Santa madre tortuga-_ jadeé mientras me levantaba _-gracias por el caparazón_

Una vez que estuve de pie, comencé a correr detrás de un puntito rojo a la distancia, corría tan rápido como mis entumidas piernas podían, pero siento que los pelirrojos están mejorados genéticamente para correr largas distancias porque, aquella cabellera roja se iba perdiendo cada vez más dentro de la espesa neblina que se hace después de una lluvia a las tres de la mañana

 **.**

 **Alcantarillas, dos horas antes:**

Donatello seguía intentando reanimar a Casey, pero éste seguía sin despertar. Cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo aún más la esperanza. Intentaba ser fuerte y no derrumbarse ante Rafael, pero no pudo más, dejó lentamente el desfibrilador al lado y se fue hincando lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo con la cara entre las manos, el pitido de la maquina seguía y seguía, como recordándole su impotencia.

Rafael lo vio, ¿no estaría rindiéndose?, no, no podía, no, no, ¡no!. Rafael se levantó del rincón en el que estaba y subió rápidamente a la cama, comenzando a hacerle compresiones a su amigo en el pecho,

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Nada. Sin dudar tapó la nariz del humano y tomó aire mientras tomaba suavemente su mentón. Se acerco a modo de que sus bocas estaban a solo unos milímetros. Estaba a punto de unir desesperadamente su boca con la del otro cuando unas manos lo hicieron hacia atrás. Rafael gritó e intentó zafarse antes de darse cuenta de quién era su captor.

Splinter.

 _-¡S-sensei!, no, no ¡espere!, ¡suélteme!, ¡déjeme traerlo de regreso!, ¡Sensei!_

Rafael ya lloraba mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Splinter, su padre no podía dejar a Casey morir, no.

Cada vez aplicaba más fuerza en sus sacudidas, Donatello había empezado a gritar algo pero no le importaba, solo quería que lo dejaran traer de nuevo a su amigo. Seguía gritando y gritando hasta que sintió algo en el cuello y todo se oscureció

 **Alcantarillas, en la actualidad**

Rafael abrió los ojos lentamente, sus articulaciones dolían. ¿Qué pasó… recordó al Sensei sujetándolo, ¡oh!, ¡genial! Le aplicó un punto de presión… pero, ¿por qué? Tuvo que hacer algo muy malo para que el Sensei lo tratara así, oh no, ¿volvió a tomar su bastón y usarlo para destapar el baño? Solo recuerda que había unos… unos gritos y un… sonido, agudo… un pitido largo

Los ojos de Rafael se ampliaron al recordar lo sucedido, la reanimación y su amigo y… y la muerte de su amigo

Se quiso levantar de una vez, pero una mano lo detuvo, apartó la mano sin mirar quien era y se levantó, cayendo en el proceso… maldición, sus piernas seguían sin funcionar bien.

 _-¡Rafa!-_ una voz lo llamó, pero no hizo caso, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo e intentó caminar, pero nuevamente sus piernas fallaron. Hubiera caído de no ser por la persona que lo había llamado lo sostuvo

 _-Rafa, tranquilo, ¡tranquilo!_

Rafael se dio la vuelta para ver a una Abril asustada, quien lentamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pié. Ella lo condujo lentamente al sillón, una vez sentado Abril habló

 _-Tranquilo, el Sensei me explicó lo que pasó, tienes que descansar un poco, ha sido una noche larga, de hecho por amanecer, será mejor que duermas si quieres guardar energías, las necesitarás_

 _-¿Q-que?-_ una vez que la adrenalina se había bajado, Rafael comenzaba a notar la falta de sueño

 _-Tranquilo, te lo explicaré después. Duerme_

A pesar de haber estado inconsciente, Rafa pudo notar que ciertamente, no había descansado mucho últimamente

 _-Ca-casey_

 _-Shh, solo duerme_

Abril se quedó con él hasta que se durmió, cuando se levantó, vio a Splinter en el marco de la cocina, y en silencio fue con él

 _-Tú también deberías dormir, has pasado por mucho hoy_

Abril iba a negarse, pero decidió que sería mejor descansar y guardar fuerzas

 _-Hai Sensei, solo voy a ver cómo está Doni-_ iba a retirarse al laboratorio cuando Splinter le habló

 _-¿Le dijiste lo que pasó?-_ preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la tortuga de rojo

 _-…No, Sensei, le dije que le explicaría cuando despertara_

 _-Ya veo_ -Splinter rascó su barba- _ya puedes retirarte Abril_

 _-Con permiso_ -Abril hizo una reverencia y se fue, dejando a Splinter solo

"Pobre muchacha" pensó "ha pasado por mucho, solo confió que esto no sea demasiado"

 **Ciudad de nueva York**

Miguel Ángel ahora caminaba por la ciudad, iba lentamente, a pesar de ser casi de madrugada, prefería estar alerta.

La ciudad parecía un pueblo desierto, no había ni un alma a la vista, como era fin de semana ni un auto pasaba y sus pisadas eran lo único que se escuchaba aparte de las gotas de agua, otra vez comenzaba a llover más

De repente la niebla ya era demasiado densa como para ver más de tres metros hacia el frente, la falta de luz lunar no ayudaba y el silbido del viento comenzó a resonar por todas partes

Miguel Ángel sabía que tenía que encontrar una entrada a la alcantarilla lo más rápido posible o la temperatura lo dañaría

Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, sentía que lo observaban, que algo, algo escondido en la oscuridad de la noche lo asechaba, más y más cerca. Pronto se encontraba corriendo, apartando a su paso la niebla, mientras sin darse cuenta esta se mezclaba con otra que avanzaba más atrás, con una niebla negra

No sabía la dirección pero corría sin siquiera mirar atrás, sus pasos eran más y más fuertes cada vez y se mezclaban con el fuerte silbido del viento, haciendo los sonidos uno solo y fuera de eso no podía distinguir más que el latir de su propio corazón. Tal vez por eso no escuchó cuando otros pasos se sumaban a los suyos.

No hasta que fue demasiado tarde

No hasta que se topo con la pared de ese callejón oscuro y sin salida

 **.**

 **Alcantarillas**

Donatello estaba analizando las muestras del gas con el que fue atacado, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado más que químicos tóxicos comunes, no había nada que se parecerá a ese gas en el libo de química y sus ideas se estaban agotando

Se masajeó las sienes mientras pensaba. Todo estaba hecho un caos en su cerebro, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido, todo se hundían cada vez más y más en una oscuridad que no le permitía ver y entender las cosas. Y no se podía detener a sí mismo cuando pensaba que si esa cosa andaba suelta, Leo probablemente ya habría…no, Leo era fuerte

Aparte, también estaba el hecho de que las cosas que ardían espontáneamente seguían apareciendo, y tenía el presentimiento de que eso, aquel individuo y la niebla estaban relacionados de alguna manera

Mientras Donatello reflexionaba, Abril se abrió paso por todo el desorden en el laboratorio hasta llegar con él

 _-Hola-_ dijo suavemente al poner su mano en su hombro

 _-Hola-_ contestó el genio con una amarga sonrisa

 _-¿Cómo va la investigación?-_ pregunto quitando su mano pero sin dejar el suave tono

Donatello se restregó la cara y contestó- _He tenido mejores_

Abril se sentó en una silla a su lado y se inclinó hacia adelante para verle la cara- _Oye, ya encontrarás algo, ¿Si? Solo tienes que descansar, debemos estar al cien_

Donatello continuó mirando su trabajo- _Dormiré después, mejor tú ve a descansar_

Abril volvió a poner la mano en su hombro _-¿Estás bien?_

Don por primera vez la volteó a ver

- _Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de ti? A pesar de lo que ha pasado y de los peligro sigues aquí con nosotros, aparte, con todo lo que ha pasado y lo de Casey, no creo que estés bien_

Abril iba a hablar, pero Doni se le adelanto _-Y no, no tienes que decir que estás bien Abril, no tienes que decir que solo estás cansada, porque te conozco, se cómo eres y aunque en algunos momentos lo ocultes no lo puedes hacer conmigo, así que no me mientas_

Abril se quedó mirando a Don por unos segundos antes hablar

 _-Y-yo… es solo que tantas cosas están pasando de improvisto y… y yo no estoy acostumbrada en lo absoluto a esto… pero, desde que los conocí, mi vida ha cambiado tanto y he visto y vivido tantas cosas…que si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo de mi vida solo sería no haber estado para ustedes en todos los momentos difíciles. Lo siento, debí ayudarlos con lo de Leo desde un principio_

En ese punto la pelirroja estaba mirando tristemente el suelo, Donatello solo la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazó dejando su mentón recargado en la cabellera roja

 _-No tienes nada de qué disculparte Abril, porque en primer lugar nosotros somos los que te ponemos en peligro cada día, y, aparte…_ -Donatello se separó y levantó delicadamente su mentón para mirarla a los ojos, quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella- _Yo podría decirte con certeza que conocerte ha sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida porque… Abril, yo te…_

 **-** _TU-TU-RUTU-TUTURUTU_

Ambos se sobresaltaron al salir de ese trance hipnótico que era mirar a los ojos del otro. El tono de llamada de abril era el causante de ese sobresalto. Completamente roja Abril se hizo hacia atrás y tomó su celular

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el número que le llamaba, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Como pudo haberlo olvidado!

Mikey estaba detrás de ella

 **Ciudad de nueva york**

Miguel Ángel se dio la vuelta lentamente con el teléfono en la mano cuando llegó a la pared del callejón, ahí, pudo ver a una figura avanzando entre el espeso humo negro que esta parecía generar

Comenzó a sacar sus nunchakus. Guardo silencio al observar a la figura. Se disponía a correr cuando la figura repentinamente se le abalanzó, solo pudo tomar los dos extremos de un nunchaku para protegerse del repentino ataque. No tuvo tiempo para ver a su atacante, pero se concentró en repeler sus golpes, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que era

 _-Mikey, ¡Mikey!-_ Abril gritaba desesperadamente en su comunicador

 _-Mikey, ¡Mikey_! _¿Eres tú? ¿En dónde estás?, ¡Mikey!_

Miguel Ángel pudo distinguir la voz de su hermano mientras comenzaba a subir una pared, para después saltar al lado contrario y acertar un golpe a ese sujeto

En un momento dado, el hombre lanzó un golpe con el mazo o martillo gigante, pero al esquivarlo este se atoró en la pared, eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Miguel Ángel para poner el comunicador en su oreja

 _-Chicos, hay un sujeto loco que me está atacando con la cosa que usa harley Quinn. Estoy en un callejón en… una calle, pero voy a intentar perderle el ras-owfff_

Mikey estaba buscando algún punto de referencia que le indicara en donde estaba cuando el hombre lanzó su mazo hacia él, acertándole un golpe en el estómago

 _-Vengan ya-_ dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba para después soltar el comunicador

 **Alcantarillas**

 _-Mikey, ¡MIKEY!_

Ya había apagado su comunicador

 _-Abril…-_ La chica se volvió para ver el rostro del genio

Su mirada antes cansada pero cariñosa se había convertido en una tensa y alterada. El momento también se había transformado por completo, la magia se había roto y la cruda realidad llegó bajándolos de la nube de tranquilidad en la que estaban.

 _-Don… no, no es lo que parece, yo…-_ fue interrumpida

 _-Abril, ¿lo sabías?_ -preguntó Donatello mirando al suelo con el seño fruncido

 _-Y-yo no_

 _-¡No me mientas Abril!, ¿lo sabías verdad? **(momento civil war)** ¿sabías donde estaba todo este tiempo?_

 _-…Si, íbamos a ir con ustedes antes de…_ -Abril paró al ver a Donatello parándose y dirigirse a la salida con los puños cerrados- _D-don-_ La pelirroja se paró y se dirigió hacia el genio poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Donatello se giró rápidamente, tomó la mano de la chica y la empujó bruscamente contra la pared más cercana. La humana soltó un gemido al sentir sus pulmones ser vaciados y solo pudo levantar la vista para ver a un Donatello enojado dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia ella. Levantó las manos para cubrirse de un posible ataque, pero la tortuga la tomó de ambos antebrazos y la sostuvo contra la pared

 _-D-don-_ Abril se quejó mientras miraba con temor a Doni, no, ese no era Doni. Su Doni siempre la miraba con amor y no con ira, jamás con desprecio. Estaba aterrada, jamás la había tratado así, y no siquiera le había intentado hacer daño.

La mirada de Donatello bien podría quemar por su intensidad, las comisuras de sus labios hacia atrás y su ceño profundamente fruncido

- _Don-_ Abril volvió a hablar pero fue cortada por él

 _-Lo sabías. Tú lo sabías y no te importó. No te importó que todo estuviera en riesgo, que nosotros estuviéramos en riesgo, oh maldita sea Abril, no te importó que a Casey pudiera morir Abril, ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!_

 _-Don, lo sé, lo siento, es solo que estaba tan enojada…_

Ouch

 _-¿Enojada?-_ Donatello la cortó _-¿Sabes lo preocupado y ENOJADO que estuve todo este tiempo? Abril, solo tengo quince años, mi hermano mayor y soporte se fue, mi padre nos dio la espalda ¡dejando a cargo a mi hermano más idiota! y mi hermano menor se fue… mi pequeño hermanito menor-_ lo último solo fue un suspiro antes de que el genio volviera a tomar aire _-Pensé que estaba solo afuera con ese loco que casi nos mata a mí y a Rafael, ¡por favor! Se supone que tu sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar escandiéndonos esto todo este tiempo?! ¡MALDICION ABRIL, LLEGUÉ A PENSAR QUE HABÍA MUERTO! ¿No pensaste ni una vez en que si lo traías se resolverían más cosas que si no lo hacías? Dios, ¡pensé que eras más inteligente o comprensiva!_

…

¿La acababa de llamar tonta?

 _-¿¡Yo!?-_ la llama se acababa de encender y esta pelirroja va a arder- _ustedes fueron los que mhjm, lo… dejaron ir!_ -Abril se retorcía en sus manos pero él no la soltaba- _ustedes lo ignoraron… cuando más los necesitaba-_ la chica se dejó de retorcer para gritarle a la cara _-¡justo como ahora!_

Donatello se mostro sorprendido, pero no aflojó el agarre y seguía viéndola con el ceño completamente fruncido, poco a poco la fue apretando más fuerte mientras él hablaba

- _No me digas eso, tal vez sabría donde está ¡si me lo hubieras dicho!-_ Abril estaba por quejarse cuando Donatello suavizó su agarre- _y pensar que hace unos minutos yo estaba por…-_ Donatello solo desvió a mirada y habló con más fuerza- _no importa, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡¿Siquiera pensaste que podrías estar en peligro teniendo a Miguel Ángel en tu casa cuando un matón que parece querernos muertos anda suelto?!_

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-_ una voz desde la entrada la interrumpió… el Sensei…

…

Mierda

 _-¡Sensei!-_ Abril odió como sonó como una damisela en peligro. Estaba por decir que eso no era lo que parecía cuando… fue demasiado tarde, Donatello recibió un fuerte golpe de su bastón en la cabeza que lo apartó de ella

 _-¡Donatello!, ¡Será mejor que te expliques y rápido!_

El susodicho se levantó limpiando de su mentón la saliva que había escupido por el golpe- _Lo siento, ahora no-_ dicho eso pasó de largo entre su Sensei y Abril hasta llegar a una de sus computadoras. Splinter estaba por exigir el significado de eso y darle una lección de buenos modales cuando Donatello habló con más enojo

 _-Tengo que salvar a mi hermanito_

 **Ciudad de Nueva York**

CRASH

Miguel Ángel se levantó de entre unos botes de basura, sin duda no era su día o noche. Como sea

El extraño comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia él, ¡Con una sola patada lo había mandado a volar hasta fuera de el callejón! No quería quedarse a ver qué más podía hacer, así que corrió como desgraciado

La figura fue detrás de él hasta que llegó a un parque. Ahí comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, saltando por las bancas, jardineras y botes de basura, el extraño arremetía contra él una y otra vez con su martillo, haciendo que retrocediera. Miguel Ángel se iba haciendo hacia atrás más y más mientras devolvía lo mejor que podía los golpes. Pero eso solo fue hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Estaba contra el martillo y la pared, así que cuando el hombre lo golpeó, tomó nuevamente cada extremo de un nunchaku para defenderse, el ggolpe sió contra las cadenas del nunchaku y lo estaba empujando más y más hacia el pie del árbol. Por primera vez la luz de la luna se asomó un poco y pudo distinguir la máscara negra del hombre. Siguió haciendo fuerza, pero seguía siendo empujado cada vez más hacia abajo.

La tortuga sabía que no aguantaría más, ese hombre lo había golpeado demasiado y comenzaba a ver borroso. Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, no moriría sin pelear, pero por más que pensaba en qué podía hacer, no encontraba escapatoria alguna de ese mazo. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y hacer más fuerza

Estaba claro que no le podía ganar en fuerza, no era Rafa. Tampoco sabía alguna cosa científica o plan elaborado que lo sacara de esta como Don, ni sabía ninguna kata que sirviera en esa posición como Leo. El hombre ya lo había dejado sentado en el suelo, el mazo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, si alguno de sus hermanos estuviera ahí…

 _No. nadie estaba ahí ni lo podían ayudar…_

Todo pareció estar en cámara lenta. Mikey deslizó su nunchaku por el mango del mazo mientras él mismo se movía hacia adelante y escapaba del mazo por entre la gabardina del hombre

 _Pero no era ninguno de sus hermanos_

La figura rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de su abrigo un extraño humo negro que fue deslizándose por el suelo hacia su dirección

 _Era él_

Mikey se apresuró a dar un salto hacia adelante para pasar sobre el hombre, enganchando un nunchaku al tronco del árbol para subir

 _Era Mikey_

El hombre arrojó su mazo a las ramas en las que se subió y lo hizo caer, Mikey dio una vuelta en el aire, aterrizó en él y al hacerlo se impulsó dándole una patada, alejándose lo más lejos que pudo del humo negro

 _Y eso era suficiente_

El hombre se paró y comenzó a corre hacia él y la lucha volvió, solo que esta vez, había algo diferente en los movimientos de Miguel Ángel, se movía de un lado a otro lo más rápido que podía y el sujeto apenas tenía tiempo a reaccionar. A pesar de ser rápido, Miguel Ángel lo era aún más, estaba lleno energía

El hombre contraatacó y Mikey no bloqueaba o esquivaba los golpes, los desviaba. Los saltos y pasos movían y levantaban el humo que estaba bajo. Pronto, Miguel Ángel volvía atacar, golpes patadas, ganchos e incluso se atrevió a dar una patada e impulsarse hacia atrás para en el aire lanzarle unas shurikens pero…

CRACK

Los golpes de ambos se detuvieron

…

Unos ojos carmesí miraban directamente a Miguel Ángel. Una de las shurikens había roto máscara del hombre, dejando ver en la piel expuesta cicatrices y quemaduras. Los ojos eran otra cosa, la esclerótica **(conocida más como parte blanca del ojo)** era completamente negra y el iris de un rojo carmesí intenso.

 _-Y-yo… ¿lo siento? Amigo, ¿tu ojo está bie…_ \- Mikey fue callado por una patada en el estómago que lo envió lejos. Cayó de espalda mirando de frente al hombre y se quedó ahí mientras recuperaba el aire, pero el humo lo comenzaba a cubrir, quería pararse pero no se podía mover, era como si algo le estuviera sujetando contra el suelo.

El hombre se acercó más y más hasta quedar prácticamente sobre él, lentamente, el hombre fue levantando su mazo, Miguel Ángel se retorcía en el piso pero sólo parecía atorarse más en lo que sea que estuviera. Cuando el mazo estaba en su punto más alto, la tortuga ya se había dejado de retorcer y se había agazapado lo más que podía en su caparazón

"Al menos pude dar algo de batalla" Miguel Ángel cerró los ojos esperando el mazo, escuchó al hombre bajar el mazo, sintió el aire volando a su rostro, pero el golpe…

Nunca llegó

 _-¿Eh?_

El menor abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el mazo a centímetros de su cara, pero estaba siendo detenido por lo que parecía un tubo, lo siguió con su vista y no era más que el bo de Donatello. El hombre se separó al verlo y levantó nuevamente su mazo, pero Donatello fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el estomago, giró su bo y acertó otro golpe pero en la cabeza del sujeto **(se estaba desquitando XD)** , este, se quedó en el suelo un momento mientras se recuperaba

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó Donatello aún en posición de ataque y mirando al sujeto en el suelo

 _-Si-_ respondió Mikey- _pero Don, debemos irnos ahora, ese sujeto está loco_

 _-Si_ -dijo Abril acercándose por detrás- _Y será mejor que ahora-_ casi al instante el humo que estaba por el piso comenzó a levantarse y juntarse

Donatello se giro y corrió hacia Mikey que estaba siendo ayudado por Abril, los tomó de las manos de las manos para después salir huyendo

 _-Vamos, Rafa nos espera en el Tortu-movil-_ cuando comenzaron a correr una voz hizo eco a sus espaldas

 _-Pueden correr tortugas, pero tarde o temprano las mataré_ -era una voz ronca y áspera, Donatello se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a Mikey y Abril

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ gritó-preguntó Donatello

 _-Alguien que por tu culpa y la de tus hermanos tortuga, lo perdió todo_

Mikey miró a la figura que ahora estaba parada y logró ver que escondía algo detrás

 _-No sé de qué me hablas_ -Donatello dijo con desconfianza

 _-Pero lo sabrás tortuga, sin duda lo sabrás-_ dicho eso el hombre lanzó una especie bola negra hacia ellos. Miguel Ángel quien lo había visto venir se tiró sobre Don para sacarlo del camino. La bola impactó en un árbol y al instante este comenzó a arder, seguido de eso, el árbol comenzó a deformarse hasta que estuvo envuelto completamente en llamas

Donatello sabía que ya había visto algo así antes, aquella noche en el callejón, cuando por primera vez vieron las cosas que se incendiaban. Era el, lo sabía

Es estaba causando todo esto

 _-Tu…-_ Miguel Ángel también lo había notado, pero no pudo formular ninguna otra palabra ya que junto con Abril, estaba siendo llevado (casi arrastrado) rápidamente de ese lugar por Don

Miguel Ángel se sorprendió de la repentina conducta de su hermano. Parecía alterado a pesar de ser el más calmado (estaba entre él y Leo) y mientras corría lo miró. Donatello tenía el ceño fruncido y solo miraba alerta el frente, sin embargo, Miguel Ángel conocía a su hermano y observó con más atención. Parecía casi como si le diera algo por tocar a Abril y no de la forma de siempre, casi con desprecio. Pero, ¿por qué?

Los pensamientos de el menor fueron interrumpidos al llegar al Torotu-móvil, el hombre ya no estaba detrás de ellos pero sí había un… ¡MADRE SANTA! ¿QUÉ ERA ESO?

Una figura enorme estaba volando hacia ellos. No pudo ver nada más porque el genio literalmente lo arrojó dentro del Tortu-movil donde un enojado y ¿adormilado? Rafael los esperaba

A verlo, casi saltó sobre él. Y digo casi porque tropezó en el intento, Miguel Ángel solo lo miró confundido, pues era como si sus piernas hubieran decidido echarse una siesta. Rafael (aún con la cara en el suelo del Tortu-movil) logró articular solo una palabra:

 _-E-enano_

 _-Ahora no-_ Donatello tomó el volante del Tortu-movil y arrancó- _Mikey siéntate, Rafa, a las armas, Abril nos darás la ruta más rápida a la guarida. Rafa, estamos siendo perseguidos por si no lo notaste-_ dijo rápidamente y comenzando a avanzar

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por ese loco?_ -preguntó Rafael posicionándose en donde se lo indico su hermano

- _No exactamente_

Dicho eso, una envestida sacudió el vehículo **(me cansé de escribir tortu-movil)**

- _¿¡Qué fue eso!?_

 _-No lo sabemos Rafa, pero es como un menstruo que invocó ese sujeto-_ habló Mikey por primera vez

- _¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas de magia?-_ dijo Don mientras Rafa subía a disparar el cañón _._ Al ser tortuga de ciencia, Donatello era un escéptico a la magia

 _-Bueno Don, entonces explica lo que nos está persiguiendo-_ otra envestida sacudió el Tortu-movil

- _Sea lo que sea-_ Donatello ignoró el comentario de Abril- _no salió de la nada, ese sujeto puede hacer cosas que no comprendemos pero eso no quiere decir que sea magia, solo ciencia avanzada_

 _-Bueno Don_ -dijo Rafa desde la parte de arriba- _Pues a ese sea lo que sea no le gusta la basura que le aviento, ¡oh! si, ¡y está por comerme y el estúpido asiento que baja no funciona! ¡bájenme maldita sea!_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente pero espero que pronto, en este capítulo descubrí que le tengo una especie de odio inconsciente a Abril jajaja, pero bueno, ¿qué pasará? ¿Casey murió? ¿Ciencia o magia? ¿Donatello perdonará a Abril? Y un momento… ¡¿el Sensei sabe qué?!**

 **Dudas criticas y sugerencias dejen sus reviews que apoyan muchísimo ¡CUÍDENSE, BESOS, BYE!** _*se tira en el primer mueble que ve e inicia la invernación*_


End file.
